Scavenger Hunt
by Scarlet32
Summary: Usagi doesn't believe Mamoru would actually have feelings for her. And Mamoru would do anything to prove his love. So... Usagi gives him a list. First Season. Will be Waffy.
1. Item One

Title: Scavenger Hunt

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Nothing new. Just revamping all the chapters a bit so they fit better with the last three chapters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Usagi slowly poked her head through the arcade doors. She ran her eyes around the arcade to make sure that a certain dark haired young man wasn't sitting at his usual seat at the counter. Seeing that the only occupants were an old lady sitting next to a young child and a group of school girls admiring the close up view of the ever popular Motoki in his dashing apron, Usagi slowly made her way to the very back of the arcade to a booth practically hidden from view in the corner.

She had been gone for a week for vacation with her family only to find out that sometime during her absence, one of her her *ex* best friends had somehow let her little secret slip.

What does this secret have to do with the ever annoying Chiba Mamoru?

*Everything*

A while back, at one of the girls' sleepovers, some classified information had been found out. They were giggling and poking fun about some of their crushes. From Makoto's day to day ' He looks like my old boyfriend ' to Ami's distraction from her books, the newest boy in school, nothing was left unturned.

Feeling left out because everybody seemed to have an infatuation at the moment, Usagi blurted out without thinking (which she never did anyway as Rei would kindly put) that she thought ' Mamoru was actually cute and wasn't that bad a guy'. That comment received wide eyes and open mouths.

With Minako drilling her until her head hurt, she finally admitted that she had a tiny.. *tiny* practically nonexistent crush on Mamoru-baka himself. After they had poked so much fun of her that her face was red as a cherry and ready to kill herself for being so rash about telling them, she made them swear not to tell anybody or else they would be dead meat.

They, had of course, agreed.

Well someone was going to pay.

The moment Usagi came home, a nervous blonde had been waiting for her at the front door. Minako grabbed her arm and dragged her for a stroll down the street. There was a guilty expression on her face, so Usagi knew something was wrong. Minako had blurted out that while she was at the arcade yesterday she had accidentally spilled the beans about her little crush to Motoki, and swiftly ran away.

Usagi wasn't really mad at Minako…well maybe at first. She knew though that a certain blonde had a crush on Motoki and had probably told him to just get his attention. But she could have just spilled a milkshake on him if she wanted his attention that badly!

Now she was stuck. The best friend of her *former* crush (it was just a passing phase Usagi told herself) knew her secret. Motoki was a nice guy and she prayed that he didn't tell Mamoru.

Now that would be bad.

Even though it wasn't true anymore, Mamoru would find some way to torture her about it. He would have the edge in their little spats because he would know he had some other kind of effect on her other than anger and annoyance. He would know that when he was close she would feel her stomach flutter and her nerves would go haywire. Which they didn't any more.

She was *so* over him.

Which was Usagi's reason for sitting in the back of the arcade hoping to have a word with Motoki before Mamoru came in for his usual afternoon coffee. She had to tell Motoki that she was over him and that telling Mamoru about it wasn't the best of ideas.

As Motoki came over to take her order, Usagi sat up a little straighter.

"Hey Usagi! What can I get you today?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but if you looked close enough there, was a hint of mischief in his green eyes.

"Actually I came here to talk to you, but a milkshake wouldn't do me any harm" Usagi replied smiling up at him. She might be a little pensive about her questioning of Motoki, but she had time for a nice cold milkshake. During her vacation, her mom's drink of choice for her children was wheat grass... now that was unhealthy.

Smiling knowingly Motoki went to fill out her order. Usagi wished he would hurry up with it though. She would drink, talk, and then leave before Mamoru even stepped into the arcade.

And that plan was blown right out of the water as the automatic doors opened and in stepped Mamoru in his usual green jacket. His black hair slightly windblown and his dark blue eyes expressionless. He had sat at one of the stools waiting for Motoki, he hadn't spotted Usagi yet and if she was careful he wouldn't.

It just wasn't her day.

As Motoki came out with her milkshake, he stopped to talk to Mamoru and helpfully pointed at Usagi. She wanted to crawl down to the floor and die as he turned his head and smiled at her. He better not have found out.

When Motoki walked over to her table she hastily grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the seat across from her. Usagi gave him the evil eye. "I know you know," she said. "Minako told me. So don't give me that innocent smile like you don't know what I'm talking about!

Because you do! You better not have told him either or else, Motoki, I swear I will hurt your pretty little head with a blunt object!" Finished, she took a deep breath and looked back at Mamoru, who was now looking at them and then back at Motoki, who still hasn't said anything.

"Well? Don't you want to say anything?" Usagi was slowly starting to get worried about him.

"Oops…"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean oops?" Usagi asked with rising panic.

"I mean oops like, Oops I didn't know you didn't want me to tell Mamoru" Motoki replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you *nuts* of course I don't want Mamoru to know anything like that! I can't believe you told him!" she cried in panic earning herself a raised eye brow from Mamoru, who was still staring.

"Well, I thought that if a girl was in love with a guy. The guy should know" Motoki replied in a matter of fact tone.

"*LOVE HIM*" Usagi noticed that Mamoru wasn't the only one staring now. She quieted down and looked straight at Motoki with a death glare. "I do not *love him*. I never said that! I only said he was cute! But not anymore! I'm over him. It was a very short phase and now it's over! So you go over there and tell him that I do not love him! I don't even like him and he's a jerk!" she finished off by pushing him towards the counter with a smack in the arm.

"Just tell him yourself. He's heading over here now" he said standing up apparently intending to leave them alone. Before Usagi could grab his arm to tell him not to leave, he was gone and sitting next to her was Mamoru.

Yes, *next* to her. Not across from her. Nope.

His eyes were so blue, she could see right into them. A grin had spread across Mamoru's face and Usagi wondered where a black hole was when she actually needed it.

"Hey Odango-atama, I heard some news about you from a little bird" he said slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"And I say you should forget what the birdie said because it's been misinformed. Then kill it and have it for dinner!" she said shrugging his arm off.

But it found itself back there.

"Naw, I kind of liked what the news was. Flattered actually. Plus the little birdie had pretty good sources"

Usagi was steaming. She knew it. She just knew it. He would use the information to taunt her forever now. He was still talking too. Why bother listening?

"Since you are madly deeply desperately in love with me. I thought we ought to go out on a date before we get married" Mamoru finished off pulling her closer and helping himself to her now melting milkshake, then offering her some of it.

Pushing the milkshake away she looked at him dead in the eye. "I am *not* in love with you! Minako was a little bit exited; you know how she gets sometimes. And whatever I told them isn't true anymore. Because any feelings I have for you, not counting the feeling of annoyance, isn't there anymore!" She sat back down, her lips pouting. Her blood pressure was probably through the roof.

"So does that mean you won't marry me?"

Usagi's loud scream rang through the arcade. She pushed her way past Mamoru and was about to run out the arcade doors, when an arm suddenly caught her wrist.

"I'm totally serious Usagi." Those gorgeous blue eyes lost their humorous spark.

Wide eyed, she slapped his hand off her and ran. "Give it a few days and the whole thing will blow over" she kept thinking to herself.

* * *

Apparently Mamoru had snapped.

Usagi had given the subject a few days. It's now been a week. Whenever she bumped into him and fallen over, she had expected teasing and the usual 'odango' cracks. But no. Hell had frozen over because instead of the usual fighting, Mamoru had actually asked her out to a date.

She hated when he picked on her about her grades and her klutz attacks, but to taunt her about her *former* feelings about him were just plain cruel.

Of course Mamoru denied that he was joking with her. He had told her over and over again that it wasn't a joke. That he was serious about taking her out.

"Yeah right," Usagi thought to herself. You can't go from hating a girl one second then confessing your love for her the next.

Well she was tired from running away from Mamoru. If he was really sincere about his feelings for her, which she knew he wasn't, Mamoru would just have to prove it. Usagi looked at the piece of paper in her hand and smiled.

'We'll just see how far Mamoru will go' she thought as she folded the paper in half.

Mamoru had just walked through the arcade doors. Spotting her, he forfeited his usual seat at the counter for a seat next to her. He had opened his mouth to start talking, getting ready to say another invitation to dinner probably, but Usagi was too fast. She put her hands over his mouth to stop him.

"Before you say, what I know you're going to say. You have to listen to me first" she said He opened his mouth again to comment but Usagi stopped him again. "No, No, Mamoru-san. Listen. Don't talk. See, I know what you're doing with your little 'I really do love you, Usagi' pranks. I'm not falling for it. Don't shake your head like that. Since you seem so determined to take me out. Then I have a deal for you."

Pulling out the list and handing it to him she continued. "I've decided that *if* you really do love me. Then you'll be willing to do anything I want. That's a list of what I want."

Mamoru looked at her like she was crazy. "Usa, you know I would do anything for you." Glancing back at the objects on the list he said "But these things are impossible."

"Not if you love me." Usagi countered, feeling very smug. She knew he wouldn't do it. She felt

a pit of disappointment in her stomach. Just a very tiny pit.

"Okay, fine. If I get everything on the list, what do I get?" he asked.

"A date, but you have to get everything." Usagi said.

"No deal. There's a lot of stuff on that list. One date isn't going to do it." Mamoru said. He was willing to do anything to prove that he was serious about starting a relationship with her. Only one date wasn't going to satisfy him though.

Rolling her eyes Usagi sighed. It wasn't like he was actually going to complete the list. "Fine what-ever you want"

"Marry me."

Eyes wide and face pale. "Excuse me?"

Mamoru repeated himself. "We don't have to get married today, but you know. Someday. When you're older"

'He's just messing with your head, yeah. Married to Mamoru. Right!' Usagi's head was spinning.

"Deal. You get me every single thing on that list. And I will promise to marry you." she said. There was no way he could find all those things anyway.

"Usako, sweetheart. Start thinking about what kind of cake you want," Mamoru declared.

And with that, he quickly kissed her on the cheek and slipped out the arcade doors.

Usagi ran her fingers across her cheek. 'Usako? That's the sweetest name….. No way, he can't possibly have actual feelings for me.'

* * *

Two days and not one word from Mamoru. She was a genius. Usagi just *knew* that Mamoru was a total fake about his feelings. To think he would go that low just to try to tease her about it. Marriage, riiight!

Usagi decided that she wasn't really in the mood for the arcade today; actually she figured that if she avoided the place for a day or two she wouldn't have to see Mamoru at all. So he couldn't have a chance to tell her some lame excuse about why he couldn't find the stuff she had asked from him.

Using her key to open the door, she inhaled the early smell of dinner being prepared in the kitchen. Pulling off her shoes, Usagi made her way towards the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Passing by the table in the living room she nearly fainted when she saw the vase of roses.

"Mom! Where did you get these roses?" she asked her mother. Maybe they were a present for her mother from her dad.

"Actually dear they're for you! A nice young man delivered them just a few moments ago." her mother said

In the middle of her living room was a large vase filled to the brim with different colored roses.

From the traditional red to the serene white and every other color imaginable. There was even a blue rose, one of the rarest breeds of all. And in the middle standing out from all the bright colors were her worst fears, a single black rose.

Plucking the card from the rose she read:

"Usako,

I went everywhere getting every kind of color. But sadly I couldn't find a black one.

But with the help of a white rose and a little spray paint I got it.

One down six more to go.

- Love Mamoru"

* * *

Just changed a few things. My first outline for this story had 10 chapters. Not because I had 10 items but because I just like even numbers. It was driving me crazy trying to find 10 things that Mamoru could actually pull off so I decided to just stick with the 7 I had. So I just needed to go back and adjust numbers and things so everything fits better once I add the last few chapters.

So I'm going to try finishing the revamp as fast as possible so I can continue on with the new chapters.

For those who have been waiting so long for this update I deeply apologize. College ended up being far more difficult than I had expected. But I'm all graduated. I'm done with my boards and I'm just currently waiting around for job interviews. So I figure while I have some free time on my hands I would go back and finish this story that I've left open for far too long.


	2. Item Two

Title: Scavenger Hunt

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Continuing with the revamp.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Cheater!"

The loud exclamation drew the attention of every person in the arcade. When they turned to see what the problem was they saw what seemed to be a very upset girl with long blonde hair yelling very loudly at a handsome young man while waving a black rose in the air.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Usagi's voice rose with each word.

"How can you say that Usako? Didn't you ask for a black rose?" replied Mamoru, putting his hands on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "Yes I asked for a black rose. But! This -" she fumed waving the rose around a bit more, "is NOT a black rose." Mamoru took the rose from her hand and called Motoki over.

"What is this?" he asked Motoki.

" Umm...a black rose?" the blonde replied, looking at his best friend and Usagi oddly.

"Conspiracy! You think you're clever don't you, Chiba?" she said grabbing the rose back. "Well you know what? I'm going to be the bigger person in this and let it go for now! So you got one, big deal. You still have 7 left and those I KNOW you will never get even with how clever you are!" she stuck her tongue out at him and was about to do a very graceful about-face when suddenly Mamoru was standing and pulling her against him.

"I am very clever, Usako. I am also very determined. I will get every single thing on your list. And then, Usako, you'll just have to admit you love me, too."

'His face is so close' was all she could think at the moment. He looked like he was about to kiss her but just as she started to think that maybe kissing Mamoru wasn't so bad , he smiled and released her, then sat back in his seat. Usagi snapped out of her daze to see Mamoru drinking his coffee like before. She wasn't even sure it had happened, but her heart's abnormally fast beating was proof that she had almost kissed Mamoru...and wasn't totally disgusted by it.

Usagi gave out a frustrated scream and ran out of the arcade. "I must be going nuts if I actually thought kissing Mamoru-baka would be nice! Please - nice? It would be revolting!" she said to herself as she stomped back home.

* * *

It had been about a week and everything was going according to Usagi's plan. Mamoru continued looking for the impossible items on her list and Usagi was free from his presence for the time being. It seemed that he was so absorbed by the list that he hadn't been in the arcade for the past few days. Usagi smiled smugly to herself as she sipped her soda. "What is so fantastic in the world that you are smiling like that, Usagi?" Rei asked snapping Usagi out of her own inner thoughts.

Minako jumped right in before Usagi could answer "I bet I know! She has love on her mind! It is so romantic what Mamoru is doing for you! You are so lucky! Aren't you glad I accidentally told Motoki you were head over shoes for the guy?"

Ami was about to correct Minako when she saw that Usagi's sunny expression had suddenly turned stormy.

"No! No, I am not thinking about love. No, what Mamoru is doing is *not* romantic. No, I am not lucky. And no, I am not glad that you told Motoki about my feelings for Mamoru!" When she finished her little temper tantrum Usagi returned to her soda. Ami looked around her group of friends. Usagi starring out the window in a bit of a brooding mood. Minako and Makoto a bit crestfallen from Usagi's confession and Rei unsure how to break the awkwardness.

"So... you *do* have feelings for Mamoru-san?" asked the meek quite voice.

Usagi's eyes flew to clash with Ami's. "Where did you get that idea, Ami? Didn't you hear what I just said before?" Usagi asked, confused a bit.

"Well, yes I did. And you said quote 'I am not glad that you told Motoki about my feelings for Mamoru.' See, you might not be happy that Minako-chan told Motoki but that doesn't change that you still have feelings for Mamoru." All the girls looked at Ami with wide eyes, which made her turn red and look away. Then the rest of the girls switched their gazes to Usagi who was simply sitting there her mouth wide open.

"That is *not* what I meant! But to be honest I do have feelings for Mamoru, and those are annoyance and a great dislike!" With that Usagi got up from the table put a few bills down and walked out of the arcade

"I didn't say it to make her upset. " Ami said, looking at the sliding doors sadly.

"Don't take it personal; she is just all wired up because of Mamoru." Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"If she would just admit that she likes Mamoru then there would be much less stress for her." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Usagi stomped her way through the park in a rage. She couldn't believe that her friends would say that to her. For them to think that she had actual feelings for Mamoru...well that was just plain silly! She stepped on a daffodil just to spite the world but as she lifted her foot off it and looked down at the crumbled flower she immediately felt bad. It wasn't the flower's fault that her life was all so complicated now.

She knew exactly whose fault it was!

It was a certain dark haired blue eyed man that seemed to get endless pleasure from watching her suffer. She settled on a bench with a 'humph', her arms crossed and her lips in a pout. Usagi knew exactly why Mamoru was doing this to her. And unlike Minako's opinion it was *not* because he was romantic. This was just a ploy... a ploy to get her to lower down her defenses and then when she was least expecting it - BAM! He would be back to his old annoying self...and would have more weapons to humiliate her. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen!

As the red haze in front of her eyes cleared she saw a very entertaining sight across the park in the green grass. A smile that would have made any evil villain proud spread across her face and she calmly walked across the park.

Not only was it more amusing up close but it was also far more…. 'Delicious. Yes that was definitely the word for it,' Usagi thought to herself as she stared down at the very nice butt in a pair of jeans currently in front of her. Mamoru, Mr. Upperclassman himself, was on his hands and knees in the middle of a public park crawling around trying to find something, his hands a bit dirty and his jeans covered in grass stains.

"You know, when I said I would kick your butt someday I never thought it would be this easy." She pulled her leg back intending to kick that butt just as she said she would, but just as it was about to connect with his backside she was surprised to find Mamoru suddenly facing her and holding her foot in his hands.

"It wouldn't be that easy," he said with the sickeningly charming smile on his face as he leaned back with his other arm while he still held her small foot in the other.

"Think you're quick don't you?" Usagi glared at him as she tried to pull her captured foot away and was surprised again when he pulled back. She wasn't quite prepared for that and fell right on him.

So Usagi found herself in a position she never thought she would be in - straddling Mamoru's lap. Mamoru on the other hand was very much delighted. "Yeah, I like to think I am. So how was your day, Usako?" he asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Usagi at this point was turning red out of pure embarrassment. She quickly pushed him away and rolled away from him to sit beside Mamoru instead of on him.

"My day was perfectly fine until you came along," she said, trying to ignore his annoyingly handsome face that had an equally annoying grin plastered on it.

"Now Usako, darling, I was not the one who came along. I believe it was you who came to me. Admit it. You were just so attracted to me you had to come see my butt up close."

Usagi's eyes were filled with venom when she turned to look at him. "Wow. You sure are smart. That is exactly what I came to do. And now that I've seen it I've decided it isn't all that great." Expecting him to resort with a snide remark of his own, Usagi was surprised to see Mamoru give a loud laugh and fall back on the grass.

"Usako. You are wonderful," came his reply.

A bit disoriented Usagi thought a change in topic was in order. "What are you looking for, anyway? Did you lose your sanity or something?"

Mamoru looked up at her, his eyes turning thoughtful. He took her hand into his and looked at them for a bit in silence. Then he smiled... One of those smiles that could melt rock. "I've lost my heart."

She tried to jerk her hand away but his grip was firm. "You think you're going to find it in the grass?" When his eyes finally met hers his smile turned a bit more mischievous. "No. My heart is in your hands," and then he proceeded to kiss the middle of her palm causing Usagi's pulse to give a sharp kick. His blue eyes lifted from her hand to look into her eyes. Usagi's mind was in complete chaos. There were so many feelings and thoughts that all she could do was sit there in the grassy field with her worst enemy and watch him play with her fingers.

Slap him.

Slap. Him.

One voice came clear through the fog of emotions. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. His fingers were long and thin and she could easy picture him playing a beautiful sonata on a grand piano, currently though, those fingers were being laced with her own. It felt right. How can anything feel this right with a person who is so wrong for you?

"Mamoru?" Usagi's voice came out soft and husky. He looked up from their joined hands and smiled at her. "Yes, Usako?"

"Please let go of my hand," she asked. It sounded silly to her own ears but she hoped he would comply; because she was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable with the strange feeling in her stomach.

"Well, since I've currently picked up the habit of doing whatever you say I guess I must," he replied with sigh, and dropped her hand which fell limply to her side. Now all Usagi could think was that she wanted to hold hands again. She was going insane and she didn't know what she wanted.

Actually she knew exactly what she wanted. The first being that she wished that she had no feelings towards Chiba Mamoru because she knew if she showed them she would be hurt. His rejection would cause greater devastation than anything.

So what if he loves her now? Mamoru was so handsome and so smart. She couldn't even dream of his feelings lasting for very long. The second was his acting the way he was now - being sweet and loving - wasn't exactly helping her emotional upheaval, and was truly not good for her sanity. She would snap eventually resulting in Mamoru's murder or Usagi kissing the daylights out of him. She wasn't sure which she would prefer, which of course meant she was closer to the edge then she thought.

"What is on that Odango brain of yours?" he asked, suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts about him being the sweet Mamoru. At the mention of the hated term Usagi's face suddenly puffed out like a blow fish and turned bright red. "Baka! For a guy who is supposed to be in love with me you sure aren't showing it!" she yelled completely forgetting the events of the past minute.

"My I remind you, Odango, of what I am doing for you. And for your information I never meant the nickname to have a negative point to it. ," he said as he squeezed one of the round blond balls on her head.

Usagi quickly slapped his hand away. "Well it is insulting! How would you feel if someone always referred to you as a type of food! See how you like it ...Carrot Head!"

A loud deep laughter was heard throughout the park as Ciba Mamoru started to roll on the grass arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried to control his laughter. Usagi herself was not amused. She didn't understand what was so funny and she was really starting to believe that Mamoru had indeed gone insane. As she looked around she noticed that she was pretty much alone with the insane man and wondered if she should be scared.

As the laughter died down to a few chuckles Mamoru turned to Usagi "I don't mind being called Carrot Head if you say it with love," he said, still chuckling a little. "Because I love Odangos and your hair just reminded me of them. Carrot Head is okay except my hair isn't exactly orange." He ran his fingers through his black hair.

" Well I *hate* carrots and that's the only reason why I picked them!" she said.

He let out another chuckle "A usagi hating carrots, that is a bit odd. But I do indeed love odangos. They are small and sweet and extremely delicious." As he was going on about the food he had inched his face closer and closer to Usagi's and trapped her in between his arms.

Suddenly aware of their position Usagi jerked away, but since there wasn't much room to move anyway she only landed on her back against the grass. He smiled at her and lowered his head to take a taste of her lips. Usagi had closed her eyes not believing what was happening but didn't do anything to stop it. A moment passed that seemed like forever to Usagi and she still didn't feel the kiss. She caustically opened one eye to take a peek. Then she opened both her eyes and just stared at Mamoru. He had frozen over her and was looking at a spot by her ear.

What was a girl to do when a boy you hate was about to kiss you and suddenly stopped. She should have been happy but instead she was left a bit disappointed. 'Why did he suddenly stop?' she thought to herself.

His hand reached out and seemed to touch her ear then suddenly he was standing up. "Come on Usako it's getting late. I'll walk you home," he held out his hand to help her up which she accepted because she didn't know what else to do.

They continued to walk hand in hand through the streets. Usagi too confused to talk and Mamoru too comfortable to ruin the seemingly perfect moment. When they reached Usagi's house Mamoru turned to her and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I had a great day thanks to you, Usako." he said as he took her hand, opened her palm, placed something in the middle of it and then closed her hand again. With one last smile he turned around and started walking towards his own home whistling as he went.

Usagi just continued to look at him until he turned the corner and disappeared. She opened her palm and there in her hands was a four-leaf clover.

* * *

Woot. Two out of 4 done.

On to the next one.


	3. Item Three

Title: Scavenger Hunt

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ami glanced down at her watch and smiled to herself as she noted the time. She told Usagi to meet the group at the arcade half an hour earlier then the planned time. This, of course, was done to ensure that she wouldn't be late. It was her idea, and they'd been using the tactic for quite a while. 'I really am a girl genius,' she thought to herself.

She continued to smile as the others chatted away, not really paying attention to the conversation as she kept her eyes trained on the sliding doors, waiting for their last companion.

The plan was to meet at the arcade for some food before heading to Rei's temple for a chemistry study session. Knowing Usagi the way she did, she knew she wouldn't be thrilled about the plans and would probably forget all of her books at home. 'Well, she is so very lucky to have a friend like me,' she congratulated herself, 'because just for her I brought my extra textbook.

I believe she can do very well, if she could channel her energy in the direction of school work instead of manga. Dammit, if it is the last thing I do I will change that girl into a straight-A student! I've always enjoyed a challenge.'

As she was lost in her dreams of having Usagi using post-it notes (the proper way) and color-coordinating her notes, the blond came rushing through the door. Having just run quite a distance, she was out of breath and her hair was a bit mussed from the wind. Usagi's ruffled state, however, wasn't what Ami's dark blue eyes were intently focused on. In the history of their friendship, there wasn't a time that Usagi had actually remembered to bring her books to a study session - a bag of potato chips...manga...but never a textbook. She took a moment to catch her breath. 'Maybe my efforts are finally beginning to yield results!'

Blowing her bangs away from her eyes, Usagi slammed her textbook down and sat tiredly at the table. "I'm so sorry that I'm late. It wasn't even really my fault..." Her blue eyes looked up at the wide-eyed stares of her closest friends. "What's wrong?" Receiving no answer she rolled her eyes at the insanity of her friends and started flipping the pages of her chemistry textbook.

Ami was the first to get over her surprise. "Usagi-chan, I'm so proud of you! After all this time I knew that you would finally get serious about studying." Usagi looked at her as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Studying? What are we studying?" the blonde squeaked.

So it *was* too good to be true.

"Usagi truly is a baka. I think you should give up hope Ami, because Usagi is a blonde after all," Rei laughed - and to think for a second there she had actually thought that Usagi was changing.

For the blonde comment Rei received two punches on each shoulder from the two golden-haired girls sitting on each side of her. Trying to stop a war between the hair colors, Makoto tried to find a way to distract them.

"Anyway...Usagi, if you didn't know we were going to study today why did you bring your chemistry book?"

Usagi stuck her tongue at Rei one more time before turning her attention back to the page she turned to on her textbook. "I was about to tell you when I was rudely interrupted... You won't believe what has actually happened! I chose the impossible for a reason and that goddamn Mamoru had to have the luck to find it!" Her heart-shaped face was now a deep pink from the lack of oxygen.

No longer able to speak she just pointed at her textbook.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rei asked as she took a closer look at the green spot flattened out on Usagi's book. Usagi could only nod.

"Is it real?" Makoto brushed her hand across it as if touching it would prove its authenticity.

"Sadly yes...I was there when he found it" Usagi said.

Ami remained quiet, trying to calculate the probability that a four-leaf clover was found in the middle of a park in Japan.

"Do you know what this means Usagi?" asked Minako, looking at Usagi very seriously.

A bit fearful, Usagi shook her head no.

"It means..." She paused. "I call maid of honor!" Minako shouted and shot her hands up in air.

"You can't just call maid of honor! It isn't like the front seat... and if anything I deserve to be the maid of honor," Rei countered and looked at Usagi. "Right Usagi-chan? Your maid of honor should be the person who lends you all her manga and feeds you every time you're at her temple. Right?"

Usagi had no reply for her and could only look at her dear friends in shock.

"No way! She is always yelling at you, Usagi! Now *I* am the way to go!

If it weren't for me you wouldn't be getting married in the first place. So it's all thanks to good old Minako-chan." The blonde finished with her signature Victory sign.

Usagi took a step closer to the brink of insanity.

* * *

It just wasn't Usagi's night. Not only did Minako and Rei continue their war for the position of maid of honor, but she had to hear it while Ami forced her to study chemistry.

Usagi knew one thing for certain: Ami would not be maid of honor at any of her weddings.

Then after that pure torture, she was walking home when the sky suddenly started to rumble. Even as fast as Usagi could run it wasn't quite fast enough to beat the rain, so of course she got home soaking wet and absolutely terrified because of the thunder.

It seemed like Mother Nature was against her, too. Usagi couldn't even stand to look out her window because she knew once the flash of lightening was seen then the loud boom of thunder was soon to follow - which would cause her heart to stop and her body to shake in fear.

Ever since she was a child thunder just had that same effect. There was never a reason for her fear, no traumatic experience with thunder to speak of. Her brother, having no fear of the sound

(A fact which he constantly reminded her of), was probably sleeping like a baby in his room while Usagi was having trouble even breathing normally, much less trying to get a good night's sleep.

Another boom of thunder erupted, causing a high squeal from the blond who was hiding her head under a pillow in a vain attempt to stop the noise. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and prayed for the storm to stop soon so she could at least get some rest. Another crash of thunder wasn't exactly the answer to those prayers.

* * *

As the morning came, it seemed that the thunderstorm had decided to take a break from torturing Usagi, though it was already too late to have some decent time to sleep. 'Which is probably how Mother Nature planned it,' Usagi thought bitterly as she looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned at the time.

The night left Usagi feeling exhausted, as if she hadn't slept for days, which in turn left her brain feeling fuzzy and her movements a bit sluggish. Usagi sat up in bed and slapped her face a few times to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

The action did little to help. The sound of heavy rain finally came to Usagi's attention.

Looking out of her window she saw that the thunder had stopped but the rain had not. That fact did not help Usagi's mood.

She thought about her situation for a bit and she came up with two possible options. One, she could go back to sleep, get an hour of shut eye, and then race to school in the usual Usagi fashion.

Normally there would be no question but with the rain pouring like it was, by the time she got to school she would be soaking wet. From there, she would be stuck in school all day with wet clothing.

A look of disgust came over Usagi's features from the just the thought of having to sit in class in that condition. So, that would leave her second option: she would have to get up now, get dressed, have breakfast, and take the bus to school. It would probably be packed with other students trying to get to school too, but at least it would be dry.

With a groan, Usagi rolled over and fell with a thump on the floor.

As Usagi came down the stairs dressed in her school uniform she had to fight back a yawn. "Maybe this 'getting up early' plan isn't worth it. Sleep is so important," she thought out loud. Even as she said it, the aromas coming from the kitchen reached her nose and a growl from her stomach reminded her that food was as important as sleep. Usagi had to agree with that; as efficient as running to school with toast in her mouth was, it didn't taste as good since she was usually chocking on it. The idea of a nice calm sit-down breakfast lifted her mood a bit.

Pushing the kitchen door open, Usagi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath in order to savor the smell of cooking food. "Mom, I hope you made a lot because I'm starving!"

"I've seen how you eat when you're just hungry...I'm sort of scared to find out how you eat when you're starving. I hope I have all my limbs when it's all over." That deep, arrogantly mocking voice was not the voice of her sweet loving mother.

Usagi had an idea of who it was, but the idea was immediately thrown out because it would be impossible - impossible for him to be in her kitchen, early in the morning, wearing an apron, holding a spatula and making pancakes.

Apparently the definition of impossible was different for Mamoru then it was for Usagi, since all those things he couldn't possibly be doing were the things that Usagi saw before her.

Eyes wide, mouth gaping, Usagi just stared at him in complete shock for a few moments. Mamoru, the bastard, just smiled back at her as if his being there was the most routine thing. Turning back to the griddle, Mamoru skillfully flipped the pancakes.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he poured orange juice in a tall glass and placed it beside Usagi's plate.

"This is a nightmare. It has to be. That is the only explanation," Usagi mumbled underneath her breath as she practically fell into a chair. In response to her disbelief, Mamoru delivered a sharp pinch to the exposed skin on her arm. A yelp from Usagi was the result he was looking for.

"That should prove that this is very much a reality." Rubbing her arm, Usagi had to think about the evidence that was set before her...and, dammit, Mamoru had a point.

"Since this isn't a nightmare, then I just have one more question for you... What the hell are you doing here, Mamoru-baka?"

"Tsukino Usagi! That is not the language of the daughter I raised! And to your handsome guest, too! I expected more from you." Now *that* sharp scolding voice was the one belonging to her (usually) loving mother. "This sweet young man came over here just to see you, so you apologize this instant."

Everything was happing so quickly for Usagi's still half-asleep mind; she tried to gather her thoughts. Chiba Mamoru had come to her house to see her, in the process apparently deciding to put on an apron and make pancakes - which smell delicious, her stomach reminded her - then her mother decided to come in just as she was insulting him, and now expected her to apologize because her mother thought Mamoru handsome and sweet.

"Why did I even bother getting out of bed?"

"That didn't sound like an apology, young lady. Now, come on. We're waiting." Ikuko continued to glare at her daughter with unsympathetic eyes.

Looking at the somewhat pathetic form of Usagi, Mamoru decided it was the perfect time to speak up. "Yeah, Usagi-chan. My wounded heart is waiting for your apology." The threatening growl that came from her hinted that it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

With both of them looking expectantly at her, the pressure was starting to build... There was no other option. "I'm sorry," she grumbled.

"You can do better than that Usagi. One more time - and please, a little louder," her mother ordered.

Looking up, her eyes connected with Mamoru's annoyingly smug expression. Usagi sighed in defeat; she really should have stayed in bed. On the other hand, she thought, she could apologize now in front of her mother then when the jerk was least expecting it she would kill him and dump his body where no one could find it. Yes, what a brilliant idea.

"You're right mom... I was rude, and I'm very sorry for my behavior. How about I help Mamoru finish up here and you can go wake up Shingo and Dad?" The smile on Usagi's face was pure and innocent. Ikuko, nodding her approval, moved her way out the door to wake everyone else up.

Mamoru, however, wasn't so convinced. "What exactly are you up to Usako?"

The innocent look was gone the second her mother had stepped outside the kitchen; turning to Mamoru with a diabolical expression in her eyes she smiled at him. "I could ask you the same thing, Mamoru-baka. Sneaking into my house, making me pancakes, and manipulating my own mother... That's low."

"I wouldn't exactly call ringing your doorbell 'sneaking'. I made the pancakes to help your mother, and if wanting to have a good relationship with the mother of the woman I love is manipulative, then I guess I'm guilty."

It seemed every time he said things like that Usagi either wanted to hit her head repeatedly against a wall or just give in to the insane urge to hug him... There was always killing him, too.

"You really have to stop saying things like that," she warned him.

"Make me." The challenge was issued, and as Usagi heard heavy footsteps descending the stairs, she knew her secret weapon was about to arrive.

As the kitchen door once again opened, Usagi turned around to greet the newcomer. "Good Morning Daddy!"

Operation "Get Father to Kill Mamoru" was on its way.

* * *

One can say that Operation "Get Father to Kill Mamoru" was a failure...if that person were an optimist. Usagi, on the other hand, wasn't feeling at all optimistic. The operation, in her opinion, was a catastrophe – a cars being flipped over, looting and pillaging, mayday mayday Black Hawk down catastrophe.

Usagi wasn't surprised that her mother liked Mamoru, since she was just a giant softie. But her father? Her "you even look at my little girl and I'll kill you with just my eyes" overprotective father not only liked Mamoru, he loved him! Stuffing his face with pancakes, Tsukino Kenji was practically gushing at the younger man.

"Mamoru made breakfast this morning. Isn't it delicious honey?" Her mother wasn't helping the situation. Stuffing more pancakes in his face and giving an affirmative nod was a sign that Ikuko's plan was going just perfectly.

Well, Usagi wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing.

Her mother was a lost cause but she had to get to her father before he fell into the enemy's hands as well. "Do you know, Daddy, that Mamoru is 4 years older than me?" she said, her voice as sweet as sugar.

"Yes - he is 4 years older and he goes to that prestigious school, Azubu Tech." Ikuko wasn't going to just give up either.

"That's very impressive. Hopefully Usagi will be able to study hard and go to a good school, too." Usagi groaned internally. This was just getting downright embarrassing.

All charm, Mamoru passed more syrup to Usagi's younger brother, Shingo. "I hope so, too. If she ever needs any tutoring, I would be more then glad to help."

"That's such a nice offer that we might just have to take you up on it," said her father with a smile.

Okay... An older boy just offered to "tutor" his beautiful, innocent baby girl and her father's reply was "That's nice"? 'Maybe there was something in the pancakes? ' Usagi thought. She lifted a fork to eye level to see if there was any telltale sign of foul play. Seeing nothing, she placed the pancake in her mouth - still no evidence. How about the orange juice?

"Actually, I'm here to drop Usagi at school, since I know she has the habit of being late." Well that was an understatement if there ever were any.

"Extremely considerate. Did you bring your motorcycle? I hope you remembered to bring a helmet." Knowing her father's hatred for motorcycles – or "deathtraps," as he liked to call them – it should be just the thing to turn his attitude around.

Instead, a loud excited voice shouted, "Really? That is so cool! Do you wear a leather jacket and everything? Wow! I really want to ride one." Shingo was bursting with pure admiration. Even the brat was turning on her, Usagi thought to herself, but her parents wouldn't be as happy with it as her little brother, so she sat back and waited for the explosion.

"You have a motorcycle?" That soft stern tone was the one that Usagi had been praying for. Finally things were going her way... "I've always wanted one! But I couldn't afford it when I was younger and now my wife won't let me buy one. She says they're too dangerous." Usagi's head almost exploded from frustration.

Extremely amused by their reactions, Mamoru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Well I have a part-time job and I'm really good at saving money. They have a bad reputation but I'm careful and, of course, always wear my helmet. If you want, Mr. Tsukino, you can take it for a ride."

Mr. Tsukino was about to jump at the opportunity, but his hopes were crushed by his wife - with a nervous laugh, Ikuko declined for her disappointed husband. "Oh, thank you but no thanks, Mamoru-san. That isn't what you're using to drop off Usagi is it?"

"Oh, no, I have my car with me today."

"You have a car too? What kind?" Shingo was looking at Mamoru in pure hero worship.

"A Ferrari." At that both son and father gave gasps of amazement.

Enough was enough... There was just so much she could take of this all-out Mamoru Love Fest, and it was time for Usagi to make an escape. Catching the others off-guard she suddenly stood up. "I'm going to school." With that announcement, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving her family a bit wide-eyed.

"That's my cue. Thanks for the breakfast. Hopefully I'll see you all soon." After one last smile, Mamoru quickly followed the aggravated blonde. Catching up with her at the door Mamoru, pulled it open like the gentleman he was.

"Your family sure is nice."

If looks could kill Mamoru would have been ashes. As Usagi stepped through the door she was forced back by the heavy rain and the power of the wind. Feeling a jacket placed on her shoulders, Usagi looked up at the man standing beside her, seeing him open a large black umbrella. Usagi sighed; her annoyance was already starting to fade and she couldn't help herself from giving him a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now come on. We have to go before you're late again."

As they drove pass the bus stop, Usagi saw that it was filled with students trying vainly to keep dry in the pouring rain. She felt a bit badly for them.

"Sleepy?" Mamoru's voice cut through her thoughts.

"A little. I didn't sleep well last night because of the storm. I have this fear of thunder." Usagi was fully expecting some taunting remarks about being a cry baby or something to that extent but was surprised when Mamoru only replied with sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he said, and continued to drive.

Now it was Usagi's turn to break the silence. "How did you do it?"

Looking at her Mamoru smiled. "Well, I use a moisturizing shampoo and conditioner every day. A bit of gel here, a little blow drying there and I run my hands through it a bit to get that sexy tousled look. I know what you're thinking – is it as silky as it looks? And the answer is yes it is. You can feel it if you want," he invited, tilting his head a bit to give her better access.

Usagi took the opportunity to slap him upside the head.

"Hey! I said you could touch it, not abuse it!"

Usagi rolled her eyes as Mamoru patted down the hair she had slapped. "Not your hair, you idiot: my father! Usually my dad would have shot you first and asked questions as you lay dying on the front lawn. Instead he was practically throwing himself at you."

"Oh...that... Would you believe that my sexy hair and charm was just too overpowering for him to resist?" Receiving a skeptical look in reply, Mamoru continued. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Honestly, though, I have no idea. Your mother just said she would handle him."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Tsukino household...

"That Mamoru sure is something. If he weren't gay, I could say I would approve of him dating Usagi." Kenji thought of what he had just said and laughed out loud.

"What is so funny dear?" Ikuko was a bit worried about the violent glint that was appearing in his eyes.

"No, I was just thinking... It's a good thing Mamoru is gay because I would hate to have to kill someone I actually like."

* * *

Unaware of the somewhat psychotic thoughts in the mind of Usagi's father, Mamoru parked in front of Usagi's school.

Usagi looked at the tall gray structure and saw Ami and Makoto waiting for her at the entrance. Even though she was constantly late, they always waited for her until the bell rang.

"Thanks again," she said, turning to Mamoru. The ride really was considerate, she thought to herself. As she stepped outside, she noticed that the rain had suddenly stopped...around her, at least. Looking up, there was an umbrella being held above her head and the hand holding that umbrella was attached to Mamoru.

She had to admit he was pretty quick. "You really don't have to walk me." Usagi didn't even want to think of how

her friends would react.

"That's okay. I want to." With that, Mamoru took her hand and walked toward her friends, whose eyes were getting wider with each step they took.

"Good morning, ladies," he greeted them.

Having no idea what to say they just went from looking at Mamoru, to Usagi, then to their joined hands...then back to Mamoru. "This could take a while and I have a class, so I'll leave it to Usako to explain." Turning to her he asked, "Since you liked my pancakes this morning how about French toast tomorrow?"

The sound of the bell interrupted whatever was to be Usagi's reply.

"Oh, you'd better go, then. I'll pick you up this afternoon." A peck on the cheek, and he was heading towards his car.

Ami was the first to speak. "Usagi-chan...I think you have to get married now."

* * *

During their lunch break, there was a long explanation of exactly what did and did not happen.

"So your Dad didn't like flip out and take out his shot gun like he did that time Umino came to your house to return your textbook?" Makoto asked.

Being reminded of that put a smile on Usagi's face... The good old days.

"I didn't know if he was going to ask to adopt Mamoru or ask for 3 cows and a goat for me."

Minako gave a sympathetic pat on the other blonde's shoulder. "That's awful. You're totally worth more than that!"

"That's sweet Minako-chan, but I don't think that was her point." Ami said. She turned to Usagi. "So what are you going to do? He said he was coming to pick you up this afternoon."

"I don't know! Mamoru is such a jerk!"

"Yeah...what a jerk. Being sweet, nice, doing everything for you... Doesn't help that he is handsome and smart, too." Makoto's sarcastic remark was finished off with an unladylike snort.

"Exactly!" Usagi exclaimed.

Three pairs of eyes looked at Usagi as if she had grown another head. "Wait, give me a chance to explain. So here I am, innocently sitting here harboring a microscopic amount of feelings for him, feelings that I know will eventually disappear...then here he comes being charming and sweet and driving me up the wall!"

"See, I don't know if I would look at it that way..." Ami said thoughtfully.

"Well," Makoto began, "it wouldn't hurt to get the opinion of a genius. So let's hear it." Makoto continued to munch on her lunch, waiting for Ami's response.

All eyes now on her, Ami was feeling a little nervous, especially with the look coming from Usagi. "I never thought your feelings for Mamoru-san were microscopic, per se – just hidden. And the things that are happening now are just uncovering those feelings." Receiving silence, she cleared her throat. "I think you've always liked him; you've just been in a state of denial."

"I'm going to have to agree with her. Denial isn't just a river in Mississippi," said Minako in an all-knowing tone.

"Actually, it's in Egypt," corrected Ami, who was used to Minako's frequent mix-ups.

Patting Ami on her head, Minako shook her head. "Sorry, Ami, but the Mississippi is in America."

Makoto decided the best action would be to ignore the confused blonde. Turning to Usagi, she moved the conversation along. "Anyway...I can see what Ami is trying to say. When I would watch you and Mamoru-san fight, I would always be surprised about the amount of chemistry there. You can deny it to yourself, Usagi-chan, but it's pretty obvious to everyone around you."

Usagi remained silent, trying to absorb what she just heard.

* * *

The weatherman announced that the next few days were going to be very rainy, which, though Usagi might not readily admit it, was just fine with her. Every morning Mamoru would be waiting for her outside of her house to take her to school. Every afternoon he would be there to take her home, occasionally stopping at the arcade where Mamoru would sit at the counter chatting with Motoki while waiting for Usagi to leave. Overall it was a pretty good deal.

When Friday morning came along, Usagi woke to an odd noise. There were birds chirping, cars honking, and more importantly no rain pounding against her windows. When she went outside, she was disappointed to find that Mamoru wasn't waiting for her as usual. Her mood falling, she made her way to school in the sunny weather.

The day might have been perfect for others but that wasn't the case for Usagi. On her way to school she tripped on a giant rock that came out of nowhere which resulted in a scrapped knee. Then during class her teacher had decided to celebrate the good weather with a surprise quiz. By the end of the day, Usagi was ready to just go home and forget the whole thing had happened.

She was also forced to walk home alone once again since Makoto had softball practice and Minako had detention for being late that morning. Ami was studying in the library and had asked if Usagi wanted to join her; horrified at the thought of spending more time in school then was necessary, Usagi told her thanks but no thanks.

Walking out of the school her blue eyes peered around the corner, hoping that she would spot a red car waiting for her. Seeing the empty street, she sighed and started heading to the arcade, figuring she deserved some comfort food.

"Now why do you have such a sad face on this beautiful day?"

She tried to hide a small smile as she turned around to look at the owner of the voice. "It's been a bad day." Even as she said it, her bad mood was already forgotten.

"This bad day of yours...it isn't because you didn't see my beautiful face this morning, is it?"

"You know, someone needs to severely deflate that ego of yours," she replied, not wanting to admit to him it was the truth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mamoru received a deadly glare from Usagi before she turned her back to him and started walking away.

"You're going the wrong way," he said.

Usagi granted him one glance and pointed in the direction she was heading. "The arcade is this way. The arcade means food. So, this is the right way."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the opposite direction. "I'll feed that bottomless pit you call your stomach later. I have a surprise for you."

"Wow this is such a great surprise. I've never been to a park before. I can't believe there could be a place with trees, grass, and swing seats." Still being dragged along, Usagi was feeling cranky and the sarcastic comments were proof.

"The faster we get there, the fast you can have your food." he said.

Usagi's mood was almost visibly lifted. "Sometimes, Mamoru-baka, you know just what to say."

He chuckled at her sudden acceleration in pace. "Then let's hurry before you're forced to eat my arm or something." Mamoru lead them down to a secluded area that consisted of a lonely tree and bench.

"This is the big surprise?" Usagi's blue eyes were looking around as if at any moment a giant bunny were going to come out and hand her a giant cake. That would be a nice surprise, she thought.

"No, smart mouth. I just thought this would be the perfect place for my surprise." Sitting down on the bench, he pulled her down with him.

Immediately, her confusion turned into suspicion. "This surprise of yours... It isn't something...lecherous, is it?" Usagi's eyes narrowed as she scooted to the opposite end of the bench.

Amused, Mamoru simply moved toward her again until he was sitting so close that one more inch would have pushed her off the seat. Lifting her chin so her eyes looked up at his, he responded to her insinuation. "No lecherous actions...yet, anyway."

"Try it and I'll scream," she said defiantly.

Not put out in the least, Mamoru continued to move in closer. "I don't think you will." With that he bent his head, moving only a breath away from her lips.

Wide-eyed, Usagi jerked backwards in order to avoid him and ended up falling off the bench, landing with a dull thump.

Mamoru got up and joined Usagi on the ground. "Since you don't want my kiss, how about this?" Pulling a jar from seemingly nowhere he placed it in her hands.

Confused again, Usagi lifted the jar up to her eyes and saw that a piece of glass was suspended inside. "What is it?"

"It's your surprise."

Taking the jar back, he opened it so that the piece of glass was hit by some of the sun's rays.

"This is a prism. If you do it right you can see a rainbow." Following the statement with the appropriate actions, the light from the sun was then fractured through the prism to show its true colors. Putting the prism back into the jar, he handed it back to Usagi.

"And that is one captured rainbow."

Taking her silence as a bad sign, Mamoru asked, "You're not going to call me a cheater and hit me again, are you?"

Usagi shook her head no. "You know...I never said that I didn't want you to kiss me."

"Pardon?" Stunned, Mamoru had to clear his throat and force the word out of his mouth.

"I was just a little shocked. That's why I moved away...not because I didn't want you to kiss me." The blood had drained from Mamoru's head and he was starting to feel a little light headed. Usagi on the other hand was turning a bright red.

Mamoru took Usagi's face in his hands. "So, that means you will give me your first kiss?"

A giggle slipped from her lips. "I would give you my first kiss, but you'll have to settle for my second."

The statement completely halted the decent of Mamoru's head. "Your second? Who had the first?"

Her blue eyes turned wary. "Motoki" Usagi reluctantly said.

That softly spoken name caused a chain reaction within Mamoru, and he jerked away from her. "Wait. Motoki, my best friend? The one that I consider a brother? Motoki, who you've had a crush on since you were an embryo? That Motoki kissed you?"

Eyes wide at the explosion happening in front of her, she had no other choice but to nod her head in the affirmative.

With that answer Mamoru stood up, growled something about killing a certain arcade worker, and stomped off leaving Usagi alone, sitting on the grass and still holding a jar with a captured rainbow.

* * *

One more and then I can start working on the new chapter.


	4. Item Four

Title: Scavenger Hunt

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Motoki was currently taking full advantage of his day off. Dressed in pajamas, he was sprawled on his sofa. One hand was lying on his stomach while the other held the remote control, idly changing the channel; his green eyes weren't even focused on what he was watching.

Suddenly in-between channels Motoki felt a chill run up his spine. It was so severe he fell off the couch. Before he could recover from the shock, the doorbell rang, making him jump. Pulling himself together Motoki couldn't help but to laugh at himself. Why was he being so panicky? When the doorbell rang again he picked himself up off the floor. Pushing the intercom button he asked, "Who is it?"

"Pizza!"

Motoki didn't realize he was holding his breath until he released it in relief. "Come on up." He pushed the button that allowed entrance into the apartment building. Just as he unlocked his front door, though, the phone started to ring. Motoki sighed and ran to the kitchen cursing his popularity.

Picking up the phone he said, "You've reached Motoki. How can I be of service?"

"Motoki, stop answering the phone like that. It sounds weird."

He pouted at the comment. It wasn't the first time he had heard it. "Hi Usagi-chan and I happen to think it sounds pleasant and inviting."

A frustrated noise came through the phone. "This isn't why I called you. Watch out for Mamoru."

"Mamoru? Chiba Mamoru?" he asked confused.

Usagi sighed. "Just be careful, okay?" Laughter was the response she got. "Motoki, I'm serious!" The laughter continued.

"Come on…. He's my best friend. What would he do to me?"

She didn't want to tell him, but if it saved him from injury Usagi had no other choice. "I accidentally told him about that time we kissed."

The laughter died immediately. "What! How did that happen? What did he do?" Motoki's voice now had a hysterical note to it.

Usagi couldn't help from cringing. "It just slipped. Before I could explain he ran off mumbling something about hurting you. I just wanted to warn you."

Motoki's face was pale and his blood had run cold. He hung up the phone without even bothering to say goodbye to Usagi. His mind was too busy trying to think of his options. So far 'run far away' was the only thing he could think of.

"Why are you just standing there looking like you saw a ghost?"

Motoki turned around to see Mamoru standing at the entrance of his kitchen. The blonde gulped…. It was too late.

Mamoru walked farther into the room. "I paid the pizza guy since I don't want any witnesses. Thanks for leaving the door unlocked, by the way." His voice was calm but Motoki could see the dangerous gleam in his blue eyes.

"I can explain everything..." Motoki said backing away, until he hit a wall.

Placing the pizza box on the counter Mamoru said, "Then I suggest doing it quickly."

Gulping Motoki was starting to feel like a cornered animal. "It happened a long time ago. You didn't even meet her yet."

Mamoru nodded in understanding. "So when I did meet her and told you I liked her…. Why didn't you tell me then?"

He was being far too reasonable for Motoki's comfort. "It just didn't come to mind," he answered honestly

"Then when I told you I thought I was falling in love with her?"

The blonde scratched the side of his head and forced an awkward chuckle from his throat. "By that time you were already pretty possessive of her. I wasn't exactly your favorite person, either, since you thought Usagi had a crush on me."

"She did have a crush on you. I saw it every day when she came into the arcade to flirt with you and ignore me." Mamoru's voice wasn't so understanding anymore.

Motoki jumped in quickly, trying to put out the fire. "Sorry to tell you this but you're wrong. I see Usagi-chan as a little sister and she thinks of me as an older brother."

Still not convinced, Mamoru continued to question. "Then explain the kiss."

"Long story short…. When we kissed it felt awkward and wrong. Usagi agreed with me. It was at that moment I knew I had no romantic feelings for her."

There seemed to be an endless stretch of silence during which Motoki eventually started wishing he didn't live on the 6th floor.

Without notice Mamoru suddenly stood from his leaning position and Motoki couldn't stop from flinching. "I have to get back to the park…. I just ran off and left Usako all alone." He lifted the lid on the forgotten pizza box. "Hope you don't mind but I'm starving." With a slice in one hand, Mamoru waved bye with the other and walked out.

A few minutes after the door closed Motoki was still frozen in the same position. Eventually, though, he realized that it wasn't a trap and Mamoru had really left. Motoki breathed in a sigh of relief, but when he tried to take a step forward his found his legs were still a bit numb.

It all happened in seconds. His legs giving out on him, Motoki tried to grab anything he could. What his hand got, though, was the handle of his frying pan and when he fell forward he took the frying pan with him, knocking down the rest of his plates and dishes.

The floor was littered with broken plates and scattered cups and in the middle of all the chaos lay Motoki with the cursed pan on his face. This was how Usagi found him when she came sprinting into the apartment. Quickly rushing to his side, Usagi took the pan off of the man sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay? I can't believe Mamoru was this upset!"

Motoki was looking up at Usagi blankly, he wasn't really sure what was going on and could barely comprehend what she was saying. Usagi was quickly becoming hysterical, especially when she saw the bruise blooming on his right cheek. "Poor Motoki…. I never thought Mamoru would do something like this. Don't worry, I'll find him and explain everything. I can't let this ruin your friendship." Filled with self-righteousness, Usagi was ready to run out when the smell of pizza stopped her.

"I'm just going to take a slice or two. Mamoru didn't feed me like he promised." A slice was already stuffed in her mouth and there was still more in her hands as Usagi ran out of the apartment.

Motoki was still lying on the floor, not sure what just happened but knowing his pizza was gone and his day off had defiantly taken a bad turn.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find each other. Every time one left an area the other just arrived, eventually both gave up the chase and planned to try again the next day. Motoki, on the other hand, spent the rest of his day off throwing away broken dishes with an ice pack pressed to his face and thinking about the pizza that he never got to taste.

"What happened to you?"

Motoki winced when he saw Mamoru walk into the arcade the next day. Everyone kept asking that question, like they never saw someone with a slightly swollen face before. "I had a bit of an accident when you left the other day."

Mamoru shook his head "It seems Usako's klutz attacks are contagious."

With the mention of the girl's name Motoki recalled yesterday's misunderstanding. "Speaking of Usagi, she also paid me a visit yesterday. She came to make sure you hadn't killed me and kind of walked in just as I had my accident."

"I guess you were lucky she was there to help you." Mamoru said not fully seeing the whole picture.

The blonde man sighed. "I wasn't that lucky. Actually I think she misunderstood the situation."

"You think?"

"Well I was still on the ground and still a bit dazed and she was moving really fast. It made me dizzy."

Amused, Mamoru asked, "From what you could gather, what did she misunderstand?"

Before Motoki could answer, though, the subject of their conversation came marching into the arcade, her anger directed right at Mamoru. "Chiba Mamoru, I've finally found you!"

Returning her glare with a smile, Mamoru said, "I've been here the whole time."

Usagi's blue eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that innocent act. Look at what you did!" She pointed at the wide-eyed arcade worker. "You punch him and then trash his kitchen!"

Motoki cut in, trying to calm the younger girl down. "Usagi-chan, you don't understand. Mamoru didn't punch me. It was a frying pan."

A horrified gasp was heard from Usagi. "He beat you up with a frying pan! How could you, Mamoru? To your best friend and over some girl." She shook her head in disappointment.

"But it wasn't just some girl. It was you." Usagi froze at the softly spoken words. "My jealousy leads me to do some terrible things."

"There was nothing to be jealous about," insisted Usagi.

Taking her hand in his, Mamoru pulled her closer until she was standing right by his seat. "Could you imagine what I would do if someone tried to take you away from me now?" He held her hand just little tighter.

A blush was covering her face as she continued to look into Mamoru's intense blue eyes. "What would you do?"

The almost malicious smile that Mamoru revealed sent a chill up Usagi's spine. "Let's just hope it never happens because whatever it is, it'll be bloody." Usagi just stared at him in stunned silence. Mamoru was able to keep a straight face for only a few moments until he burst out in laughter.

Usagi looked at the laughing Mamoru and the chuckling Motoki. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

"Mamoru didn't hurt me. He scared me a bit but after I explained everything he left. Then I had a little accident which resulted in what you saw," Motoki explained.

When the truth finally sank in, Usagi felt rather silly, but when she looked up to see the amused face of Mamoru, her anger flared up again. "You jerk! I can't believe I…" Frustrated further, she stomped her foot and walked out the doors without another word.

"I think you made her mad," Motoki stated the obvious.

"She's adorable when she's mad. You think I should go after her?"

Before Usagi got very far she found herself being hugged from behind. Thick arms wrapped around her shoulders and a chin was placed in the middle of her odangos. "Upset that I didn't fight for your love?"

Knowing who it was before he spoke, Usagi tried to escape from him but his grip stayed strong. "No…but you didn't have to lie and make up stories."

"What lies?" Mamoru felt the anger building in the small body in his arms. "I didn't lie." Usagi once again tried to jerk away. "I didn't hurt Motoki but I was completely serious about everything else."

Usagi looked up at him and saw him smiling but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Love does that…."

"You're so cheesy," she said with a roll of her eyes. "And I'm running late. So you're going to have to let go."

"Eventually, but since you're here already, how about a date?"

"A what?"

Mamoru smirked at her shocked expression "Don't be so surprised. I want to go on some dates before we get married."

Every time that word was brought up Usagi felt her stomach tip up in knots. "Stop saying things like that." She didn't understand Mamoru at all…. Weren't guys supposed to have commitment problems?

It was Mamoru's turn to look surprised. "You don't want to go on a date with me?"

"No! I mean yes…. Wait a minute." Usagi took a calming breath. Why was it that when she was near him she ended up being a babbling idiot? "It doesn't matter either way. There can be no date because I'm running even later now." With Mamoru's arms loosened, Usagi ducked under them.

"Tomorrow then, I'll pick you up at your house at five." Seeing that she was about to argue Mamoru warned. "I won't take no for an answer. So you can either agree and go on your way or disagree and I'll keep you here longer."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him and without another word she took off at speeds thought impossible to humans.

* * *

"First you are late to the study session. Then during the whole time you're off in your own little land of the bunnies, only to suddenly leave early without an explanation. Then you call me and talk and talk, it has been hours…. I've lost track. I'm going to hang-up and go to bed."

"Rei, do you know what the weather will be like tomorrow?" Usagi's perky voice came through the telephone, causing her patience to decrease even more.

"I'm hanging up."

"Didn't you want to be my maid of honor?"

Rei cursed the blonde. "I thought you weren't going to marry Mamoru," she taunted back.

The blonde cursed her friend in return. Why didn't Rei understand the importance of tomorrow? It was her first date and with Chiba Mamoru out of all people! Mamoru…why was it every time she thought about him she had a strong urge to giggle. Usagi shook her head, she had to focus or she would lose Rei.

"If—and I stress it is a big If—If I ever marry Mamoru you can be my maid of honor."

In Rei's opinion, she figured the odds were in her favor. A few more minutes on the phone wouldn't kill her. "It's going to be warm but breezy. Where is he taking you anyway?"

Looking at her closet for the hundredth time that night, Usagi sighed. "I have no idea. This is why I'm having so much trouble deciding on an outfit."

"Why don't you just call him and ask him?" The priestess was rubbing the side of her temples.

"If I call him, Mamoru will get it in that baka head of his that I'm making a big deal about this."

Trying to keep her voice calm, Rei said, "You _are_ making a big deal out of this."

"He doesn't have to know though! Anyway I've narrowed it down to ten possible outfits."

Rei's headache grew worse. "Go with the shortest skirt, show him what he's in store for on the wedding night." An enraged shriek came through the phone. As Usagi kept on squawking, Rei sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mamoru planned to arrive at the Tsukino household at exactly 4:59 on the dot and, knowing Usagi, he also planned to wait for at least half an hour. Imagine to his surprise when the door opened before he even lifted his hand to knock.

Standing on the other side was Usagi all ready to go. "Hurry, we have to leave now!" The blonde then shut the door behind her and was dragging Mamoru down the street.

"If I knew you were this eager I would have asked you out sooner," he said, having a bit of a problem keeping up with her pace.

Usagi looked back and glared at him but never slowed down. "My father is coming home soon and I would prefer to avoid another Mamoru Love Fest."

"No need to make excuses, Usako." Seeing that they were a safe distance from her home, Usagi slowed her pace and tried to let go of his hand, something that Mamoru wouldn't allow. "Aren't you even going to ask where I'm taking you?"

"Why don't you just tell me and save us both some time?" she said, deciding to give up the fight for her hand—her heart just wasn't in it.

Now it was Mamoru's turn to lead. "I'll just show you then."

Usagi grumbled underneath her breath. She hated it when people did that. "Well now I want to know…" she insisted, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Patience…. We're almost there." As they continued walking Usagi noticed the streets were starting to become crowded. Turning a corner she finally saw what was going on.

"A street festival!" she said in delight, taking in all the booths filled with various types of games and food.

"When I saw the flyer for this I knew you would enjoy coming to it."

Giving him her brightest smile, Usagi was surprised at his thoughtfulness. "I can't decide what I want do first. How about you?"

Pleased with himself, Mamoru shrugged carelessly. "Sorry to tell you this but I've never actually been to one of these. So I'm counting on you."

"You've never come to a festival before? Why not?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes wide.

"It isn't really my thing." Mamoru was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable at the unblinking eyes. He thought about the times when he would decline the invitations, wanting to avoid the crowds and noise. Having Usagi with him, though, made the situation much more appealing.

"Stay right here and I'll be right back," she said, disappearing somewhere in the mass of people before he could protest.

Mamoru was about to go after her when she finally appeared. Standing in front of him, Usagi handed him a bright yellow pinwheel.

His dark blue eyes looked at the oddly shaped toy as it spun in the breeze. "Thank you?"

"The first time I came to a festival, my mom bought me one and a balloon!" Lifting his free hand, Usagi tied a string securely around his wrist. "So you don't lose it," she explained, tugging the string that was attached to a bright red balloon.

"I feel extremely silly."

"I think you look adorable."

Mamoru thought about it. Adorable wasn't exactly devilishly handsome but it was a step up. Seeing small children also holding a pinwheel and balloon, Mamoru hoped it was a step up.

"Next is the face painting booth!" Mamoru paled a bit at that. A balloon was one thing but hearts and stars painted on his face was pushing it. "I don't think the world is ready for me to be that adorable."

Her bright eyes faded and a look of disappointment crossed her features. Mamoru sighed. He was so weak. "Fine, but if the world explodes I take no responsibility."

Usagi laughed and used her surprising strength to drag the still-reluctant Mamoru. "I promise it will be something manly."

"Like a tiger or a dragon? With big fangs and glaring eyes?" he suggested. That didn't seem too bad to him.

She immediately nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Explain to me again how this is manly?" Mamoru asked, pointing to the creature painted on his right cheek.

Pointing to her own, Usagi began to clarify his obvious confusion. "I have the girl bunny and you have the boy bunny."

Taking one more look at the large-eyed smiling bunny, Mamoru figured that it was too late now and conceded defeat to her logic. "Whatever you say, Usako. What is next on the schedule?" he asked, almost fearful of the answer.

A rumbling from Usagi's stomach was all the information he needed. Laughing Mamoru picked up his pinwheel and started to look for the nearest food stand. "I was wondering when I would hear from your stomach. I was starting to get worried."

Usagi blushed when another growl was heard. "I wanted to make sure you were having a good time."

Touched, Mamoru pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her slim shoulders. "I am having a fantastic time. The company is the reason for that though."

Before Usagi could reply, a feminine voice cut through the air, calling Mamoru's name. From the throng of people a pretty, young woman appeared and started walking in their direction.

"I thought that was you. You're such a liar. I thought you said you had plans tonight." Mamoru shifted uncomfortably while Usagi was examining the woman who stood before them.

"Actually, I'm with my girlfriend," he said, gripping Usagi tighter when she tried to move away. "Usako, this is Midori-san, a classmate of mine."

Seeing the surprised look in the other girl's eyes, Usagi wasn't sure if she wanted to flee or fight. 'Why should it be such a shock?' she thought in annoyance. Usagi couldn't help but compare herself to the older girl. Midori stood a few inches above Usagi and her hair was pitch black and fell just above her shoulders. Her dark green eyes also seemed to be inspecting Usagi. "I'm not really his girlfriend," she said, needing to clarify the situation.

Unfazed, Mamoru replied, "She's right. She is actually my fiancée."

Midori continued to study the couple. It was odd to see the usually cold Mamoru so open. "Whatever you two are I know one thing for sure. There are going to be plenty of disappointed girls" she said with a good-natured laugh.

Just as Usagi was starting to believe in Mamoru's feelings for her they were extinguished when faced with the truth. Why would he choose her when they were surrounded by girls like Midori...? Girls who were beautiful, older, and smarter.

"I'm here with a group from school. Come say hi and you can introduce Usagi-chan." Midori's smile was welcoming but Usagi couldn't warm up to the idea.

Sensing her uneasiness Mamoru looked down at the blonde in his arms. "Is everything okay?"

Usagi forced a smile and said, "Actually you go ahead. I'm going to get some food."

"I'll go with you…" he protested but Usagi cut him off.

"It's okay…. Go see your friends. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." She was once again walking away before he could stop her.

"Usagi-chan, we're by the dance floor!" Midori yelled after her and towed an uncertain Mamoru behind her.

Usagi decided she was being silly. Why did she care so much when she already knew Mamoru couldn't have real feelings toward her in the first place? Making her way to the area where a dance floor had been set up, she tried to get her emotions under control.

She was not prepared, though, for the sight that greeted her. There, in the middle of the dance floor, was a picture-perfect couple. Mamoru and Midori gracefully danced in each other's arms. Usagi saw the warm gaze between them and she wondered why it hurt her so much.

As the song came to an end Usagi still stood frozen to the spot. Mamoru looked up and spotted her. Seeing the expression on her face he excused himself from Midori and made his way to the younger girl. "Usako, what's wrong?"

Her blue eyes looked past Mamoru to see the group of girls that Midori stood in the center of. They all seemed to be looking at her with curious stares. "I don't feel so well," she said honestly. "I'm going to head home if you don't mind."

Mamoru's worry deepened. "Of course I don't mind." When he tried to lead her away, though, Usagi jerked away from him.

"You should stay here with your friends."

"I go where you go," he said. Not waiting for another argument Mamoru took her hand and started walking away. Usagi was too tired to fight him, so she silently followed. "What did I do wrong?"

Surprised at the hurt tone, Usagi shook her head in denial. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You can't even look at me. I thought we were having fun. What happened?" Mamoru's question only received silence as a reply. Frustrated but not wanting to push, he decided to let the issue drop and they continued to walk in a tense silence.

With each step Usagi's heart felt heavier. Gone was the loving expression from Mamoru's face, instead it was replaced by an emotionless mask. She couldn't stand it. "I was having fun…"

"Then why?" he asked coldly.

She cringed at the tone. "It's just that…" She didn't know how to phrase it without it sounding stupid. "You and Midori looked like such a good couple on the dance floor."

Her quiet confession made Mamoru miss a step. Regaining his balance he looked down at her with an intense gaze in his dark blue eyes. "That upset you? Why?"

All she wanted to do was run home but she knew Mamoru would just chase after her. "I just don't understand why you were there with me when there are obviously other girls to choose from."

"That sounds suspiciously like jealousy. It can't be though since you would only be jealous if you had feelings for me. Something that you are always denying."

The blush covering her cheeks only confirmed it. "I do like you. A great deal more then I thought I did. You know that already, it's something you like to insist upon."

Mamoru's warm smile returned. "It's nice to hear it once in a while though."

Usagi couldn't help but smile in return.

He still saw traces of doubt in her eyes. "I hate public places. I'm really uncomfortable when I have to deal with large amounts of people. I would rather stay at home with a good book then go out any night." Now she was looking at him in confusion.

"So do you want to tell me why I happily sit at the arcade every afternoon? Why I would enjoy spending time at an event that has no appeal to me? Why I would give up my cherished time of peace and quite? Why I have a bunny rabbit painted on my face?" Usagi continued to look at him as he stopped walking. Mamoru lowered his head, leaning his forehead against her own. "I love you. Anywhere I get to be with you, I'm content. If I take you to enough places you love… maybe then you'll love me back."

Usagi was having trouble breathing as she listened to him. She couldn't control herself anymore. Shocking both of them Usagi pressed her lips against Mamoru's. Needing to get closer she went on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

Mamoru was more then glad to comply as he pressed her closer, unable to stop himself from tilting her head just right as he deepened the kiss. When they eventually needed to come up for air, Mamoru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "A kiss is a good way to express your feelings, too." He gave into temptation and kissed her briefly one last time before forcing himself to step away from her. "I hope that means you'll go out with me again. Goodnight Usako." Gracing her with one more of his charming smiles Mamoru turned around and started walking away.

Coming out of her daze, Usagi was surprised to see that she was standing at her front gate. Trying to remember how she got there, Mamoru's voice once again distracted her.

He was now a few feet away from her. "I forgot to give you something."

Reaching into his pocket Mamoru pulled out an object. "Catch" was all she heard when he suddenly threw the item toward her.

On instinct, Usagi went to catch the falling object. Opening her hand she saw a delicate gold star made of blown glass. It was a falling star. Looking at it in awe, she raised her head to find that Mamoru had already left.

* * *

Whaaat? Revamp is officially done. I have Chapter 5 partially written and once I'm done posting this I shall be going to work on that. So hopefully it will be out soon.


	5. Item Five

Title: Scavenger Hunt

By: Scarlet

Rated: T

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: The very long awaited 5th Chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

"Earth to Usagi-baka."

"I repeat: Earth to Usagi-baka"

Getting no response from the blonde Rei turned to the others and said "Well it seems we have our answer. There is no intelligent life on Planet Usagi."

The girls laughed as Usagi continued to be lost in her daydreams. "Wow. Rei insults her and no reaction. This is serious." Makoto said, throwing a pillow directly at Usagi's face, snapping her out of it.

A bit startled, Usagi looked around at the girls who were staring expectantly at her. "I agree with Ami," she said instinctively.

"I didn't say anything." The blue haired girl responded.

"Smooth save," Rei said sarcastically "You haven't been paying any attention for a good 15 minutes."

Still trying to save face Usagi retorted. "I was too paying attention. Your voice is just so boring that you put me to sleep!"

"Insulted, Rei countered "Oh yeah? Well if you weren't so –" Before she could finish though, she was interrupted by a frustrated howl.

"I've had enough!" Minako yelled. "Why are we still pretending to study? We all know why we're all here so let's get to it already!"

The other girls seemed to look at each other and agree. All except Usagi, who was still in the dark. "Why are we here?"

"So you can tell us about your date with Mamoru." Ami supplied.

"And I suggest you do it soon before Minako over there explodes." Makoto pointed at the blonde who was looking at Usagi with pleading eyes.

"I want every juicy detail. Do not be ashamed about getting specific," Minako added

Understanding now, Usagi thought for a minute to see how she could describe it…. "I had a really good time." After a moment of silence Usagi asked "Was that not enough?"

Rei and Makoto had to restrain Minako from attacking.

Threatened with the release of Minako, Usagi went over the date step by step. Pacified for the moment, Minako released a dreamy sigh. "Let's go back and review, shall we? The kiss. How was it?"

"It was okay. I guess." Usagi stuttered suddenly feeling shy.

"Clearly it was much better then okay. Seeing as your face is the color of a tomato." Ami pointed out.

Putting her hands on her cheeks, Usagi felt even more embarrassed as she felt how hot her cheeks had become. "Fine. So it was really good. Honestly I don't have much experience to compare it too. All I know is that it was a lot better than that kiss from Motoki."

Minako was once again restrained.

* * *

After the amount of screeching, Usagi's head was starting to pound. She probably should have thought about the possible consequences of revealing Motoki and her's completely lukewarm past. How was she supposed to know a completely awkward and disappointing first kiss would cause this much drama?

And it didn't help that Minako's house was in the same direction as her own so she had to continue to hear Minako making plans for a possible double date…oh my goodness maybe even a double wedding as they made their way home.

"Double wedding? Slow it down Mina-chan. You and Motoki haven't even gone out on a date yet." Usagi pointed out dragging her friend back down to earth.

"Way to rub it in." Minako replied crestfallen. "I guess we can't all be as lucky as you, Usagi-chan. To have the man of your dreams declare his love for you…." She trailed off as her blue eyes glazed over.

Seeing she had lost her friend again, Usagi grabbed Minako's arm and gave her a little shake. "You are getting delusional. Chiba Mamoru is not the man of my dreams. And I don't feel at all good when he says he loves me."

Minako almost fell flat on her face when she heard her friend's comment. She calmly took Usagi by the shoulders and looked deeply into her friend's eyes. Seeing that she was completely serious, Minkao let go of Usagi as if she had just been burned. "I think you actually believe that."

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Usagi continued to walk.

"Usagi. Do you hear yourself? Mamoru is a great guy. He is the second most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. He is smart and kind. And he is in love with you."

Usagi just picked up the pace wanting to get home as fast as possible, but Minako easily kept up with her. "I wish everyone would stop saying he loves me. And I wish he would stop saying it too! Every time he says it, I feel like throwing up at his feet."

"That may be so..." she said calmly. " But that doesn't mean you don't return his feelings."

Usagi let out a groan of frustration. "I do not love him."

Minako looked into her friends eyes again and said "Well that you don't completely believe. But I'm sure if you keep saying it to yourself you'll start to."

Usagi hung her head as she slowed down her pace. "Honestly, I'm finding it a lot more difficult than I expected."

"Why are you fighting it? Embrace it! Embrace him! You know what will help. A trip to the arcade." Minako said tugging Usagi along towards the brightly lit arcade at the end of the block.

"Actually I really have to get home." Usagi replied dragging her feet. But Minako was stronger than she had anticipated.

"Don't be silly. We'll just drop in say hi to Motoki, say hi to your boyfriend, have a milkshake and we'll be off!"

Usagi started to feel ill as they got closer to the arcade. "Mamoru is not my boyfriend! And anyway I really don't want to see him right now!"

"I'm sorry. Your fiancé. Wow, you're picky about that! And why wouldn't you want to see him? You probably haven't seen him since he dropped you off from your date. You should at least say hi and give him a little peck." Minkao said walking through the arcade doors with Usagi fighting to get away. "Oh look who's here. My favorite pair of best friends!"

Usagi turned to see that indeed Mamoru was sitting at his usual spot at the bar having a conversation with Motoki. That is until he heard their entrance and his head turned and made eye contact with her. Seeing him again brought back all the memories of their last meeting. Specifically focusing on that kiss. 'Damn you hormones!' Usagi cursed to herself as she felt a flush begin at her neck and slowly crawl up to cover her entire face. Feeling desperate, she yanked her arm out of Minkao's grasp and high tailed it out of there before she embarrassed herself further.

Watching Usagi run out of the arcade, Motoki turned to his friend and patted him on the back. "I really do admire your way with the ladies."

Not looking amused at all, Mamoru swatted Motoki's hand away. "Is everything okay?" he asked worried.

Minako smiled at the man who was so obviously into her silly friend "Yeah. She's okay. Just a little case of nausea."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Minako thought about the answer seriously for a moment. "You could lock her up in your apartment and make out with her for a few hours." Her response came just as Mamoru was taking a sip of his coffee. And her timing resulted in Mamoru choking on his coffee and spitting it on the arcade worker's pristine white apron.

All of their eyes were on the spreading stain. Minako was fighting back giggles as Mamoru continued to cough mumbling a rough "Sorry," to his best friend who was looking down sadly at his favorite apron.

Still giggling between words, Minkao said "Actually I'm sorry. I didn't think you would react that way. It was really a joke. Your crazy girlfriend is just having a mini panic attack about the whole situation."

"Am I the situation?" Mamoru asked, growing even more worried and confused.

"Yeah. You and the whole list thing. And in general the whole falling in love thing." She said handing Motoki some napkins to try to clean himself up.

"She said she's falling in love with me?" Mamoru asked, his worry turning into hope.

"Ummm…Actually she said rather vehemently that she is not in love with you. Which is actually I think a good sign. The lady douthest protestest too muchest."

Grinning at her last sentence, Motoki complemented her, "That was good. It was really close this time Minako-chan"

Blushing at the attention being paid to her by her crush, she replied. "Thank you so much Motoki-kun. You know I don't even take Latin."

Trying to get back on track, Mamoru asked "If you think that's a good sign, then what do you think I should do next?"

"Honestly? I would say just to give her some space. Usagi-chan is a little weird. She really doesn't believe in romance and love."

Surprised to hear that, Mamoru said "Really? I always thought she was a hopeless romantic. She's always coming in here talking about the latest romantic comedy movie or reading Shoujo manga. I figured the best way to get to her was to over load her with romance."

Having a grimace on her face, Minako patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah. You'd think that looking at her. She really loves romance she just doesn't believe it in for reality. She'll watch a romantic movie and at the end say: Well that was good but too bad that would never happen in real life." Putting her head in her hands and thinking about Usagi, Minako sighed. "So you pouring all this romance on her is sort of throwing her little, confused heart for a loop. Especially when in the past you used to tease her and make fun of her. Not the smartest move there by the way."

Looking at bit crestfallen, Mamoru replied "So cut down on the dozen roses, the dancing and the kissing?"

"I told you she was crazy. Any sane girl would love to get a dozen roses from a cute guy." She said pointedly looking at Motoki, trying to give him the hint.

Getting up and gathering his things, Mamoru started to make his way to the door. "Thanks for the advice Minkao. I'll take it into consideration. I hope what they say is true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." With a wave at the two blondes, Mamoru left the arcade.

Minako frowned as she waved bye to Mamoru "I don't think that's the saying…."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few blocks down the girl in question was proving her friends correct by acting like a crazy person. Lying face down on her bed, shoes still on, as she was mumbling to herself.

"Way to go Usagi-baka. Just look like a complete spaz in front of him."

She flipped on her back and looked at her ceiling in distress and confusion. Her feelings were coming from two different directions and she really was starting to get a stomach ache. She was embarrassed about looking like an idiot running out of the arcade like she did, but at the same time if she didn't care about Mamoru, then why did it matter so much?

Turning her head, her eyes landed on the items that Mamoru had given her so far, laying on her desk. When she came up with the insane idea of giving him the list of impossible items, it was supposed to be taken as the joke she had meant it to be. Mamoru wasn't supposed to take it and run with it!

Minako was right. In the twisted way life worked out, she had somehow developed a crush on Mamoru. Which would have been fine if it had stayed a secret. Her general plan was to leave their daily bickering relationship as it was and to just secretly admire him from a far. It sounded sad, but Usagi felt it was the only way to keep her heart safe and whole.

Chiba Mamoru was the ultimate unattainable crush of her teenage dreams. She was at a complete loss to find herself very much awake and Mamoru seemingly very much within reach.

Her stupid heart told her to grab him with both arms and damn the consequences. But at the same time, she couldn't forget the possible outcomes of doing what she really wanted to do. The possibility that once she let her guard down Mamoru would turn around and tell her it was all a joke after all. Or even worse; to find that Mamoru did have feelings for her and they start a relationship. And then the day came, as it most definitely would, when he looked at her and found her lacking. That she was right all along. She really wasn't good enough for him.

That stupid heart of hers gave a hard thump of pain at the thought. As she was rubbing her chest to try to ease the ache, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in…." she said forlornly.

Opening the door a bit her father's head popped into her room. "Hi, sweetie. There's someone to see you downstairs."

She groaned, flipping on her stomach again and hiding her head under her pillow. "Tell Minako I really don't feel well."

"Actually dear it's not Minkao. It's Mamoru-kun. You know…Motoki's best friend." He said adding quote marks around the words best friend.

Slowly coming out from under the pillow, Usagi looked at her father with her eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"Best friend" he repeated with the quote marks. "He said it was really important." He added as he opened the door wider and waved his hands to signal her to come along.

* * *

Mamoru was asking himself what he was doing. Minkao had told him to give her space and here he was standing outside of her door with her mother giving him a pitying smile as they waited for Usagi to come down the stairs. He hoped she would at least come down. Mamoru wasn't so sure with the way she reacted in the arcade.

As the minutes ticked by Mamoru was starting to feel that this probably wasn't the best of ideas when slowly from the top of the stairs, Usagi emerged.

"Oh here she is, Mamoru-kun" Ikuko said, relieved as Mamoru felt. Taking Usagi's hands she handed her daughter a sweater. "It's a little chilly dear, why don't you and Mamoru go to the back yard to have your little talk." She said pushing the two youngsters out the door. It was probably best to be completely out of ear shot with her husband in the house.

Mamoru had to fight the urge to wipe the sweat that was gathering on his brow. Usagi was currently just looking at him as if he was some sort of newly discovered alien life.

"Sorry for stopping by so late. I just wanted to talk to you." He said

Looking sadly at the man in front of her, Usagi said "Come on. Let's go," putting on the white sweater she was given and started to walk around her house to the back yard. Going to a small wooden bench placed in her mother's garden, Usagi sat and waited silently as Mamoru sat next to her. It wasn't a very big bench so they were forced rather close together. Usagi could at least admit that his closeness did feel good as she looked at their knees bumped together.

"Minako advised me that you probably need some space and that I should try giving that to you." Usagi continued to look at their knees silently, not disagreeing with his statement. "She also said if I didn't do that I should just lock you up in my apartment and make-out with you for a while." Usagi nearly jumped off the bench and turned to Mamoru with a frightened expression.

Letting out a laugh at the look she was giving him, Mamoru felt himself relax a bit. "No need to look so scared. I'm going with the space plan. Since that's what you want."

Unsure if the disappointment was towards him or herself, Usagi said softly "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Why did he have to sound so understanding? Usagi asked herself. "Sorry that I can't give you what you want."

Mamoru took her cold hand in his, warming them. "I want whatever you are willing to give me."

"And if I said all I really wanted was to be friends?" she asked

"Then call us best friends. I warn you though. I'm not going to stop flirting. Friends flirt right?" he asked looking at her innocently. Nudging their shoulders together was her only response but she kept her hand in his.

"I want to stop the list. I don't want to hear about marriage. I want you stop saying you love me." She said finally feeling as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Nodding slowly trying to gather his thoughts Mamoru replied. "I can shelf the whole marriage thing. If you don't like hearing 'I love you', then I won't say it. And I can stop the list but I think it would be a waste since I pretty much have the next 2 things you asked for, ready…."

"Do you really?" Usagi asked in a disbelieving tone.

Nodding again Mamoru pulled out a small velvet box. "Item number 5" he said handing her the box. "The plan was to rent a snow making machine and make a winter wonderland in your back yard and then give it to you. But I thought that might be a bit much." He laughed again as the look on her face at the idea told him it probably was a little bit much.

Thankful he hadn't gone through with his original plan, Usagi opened up the velvet box. She sighed as her stupid heart ached again as she saw the two perfectly matching snowflakes fashioned into earrings. "Mamoru. You know I can't accept this." She said as her fingers trailed the delicate design.

"You have to. They would just look ridiculous on me."

Usagi couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "I'm serious…"

"Me too." He said looking completely serious. Only getting a stare from her Mamoru sighed and said "Keep them. They weren't that expensive if that's what you're worried about."

Still looking at the twin snowflakes, Usagi said "I always thought you hated me."

Mamoru looked thoughtful for a minute. "I did. For about 5 seconds. And then before I knew it, I was slowly falling…" Remembering his promise not to say the words he started again "out of hate with you." He finished. "I always thought you hated me" he responded back

Usagi smiled at the effort. "I guess I can say that I'm slowly falling out of hate with you."

Mamoru's heart which had been desperately trying to keep itself together felt a bit more hopeful at her last statement. He came here tonight thinking Usagi was going to tell him she couldn't stand him anymore and she never wanted to see him again, but instead she admitted that… she was falling out of hate with him. Which was a much better situation then it sounded, he told himself. If space was what she needed, he could give that to her too, even if it was harder to do when compared to the items on her list.

"I actually have the next item on the list is ready. But if you need space to think about what you want for us then you can have as much as you want." Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, Mamoru held it out to her. "It's my number. Do not hesitate to call me. Especially if you want to ask me what I'm wearing to bed."

Taking it from his hands, Usagi looked at it as Mamoru sat up and started to leave "You're almost done with the list" she said stopping him in his tracks.

He turned around and put his hand in his pockets. "Pretty much. That last item is proving to be particularly difficult to get," he admitted.

Usagi stood and went to stand next to him. "I believe in you," she said as she went up on her tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Smiling up at his surprised eyes, Usagi walked away and back into her house.

As she came into the door from the back yard, Usagi spotted her mother and father by the window obviously caught peeking. Her cheeks started to burn realizing that her parents had probably seen the little kiss. "I'll be up in my room" she said not wanting to stay there any longer than necessary.

Ikuko smiled after her daughter and she held herself back from rubbing her hands in glee. Her husband meanwhile was still looking out the window at the young man who was walking out of their backyard with a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you sure that he's gay?" he asked his wife suspiciously.

Rolling her eyes at her clueless husband, she took his head in her hands and looked him in the eyes and said "You're so handsome." and added a little kiss just for good measure before she turned back to the stove to check on dinner.

* * *

Notes: Ah! I can't believe this chapter is finished!

I'm so sorry it took me soo long! College was a very intense time. It was a very demanding major, I was an RA at the dorms for 3 out of the 4 years and I was super involved in clubs. I had no energy to even think about writing but it was always in the back of my mind. And now I've graduated and I have a lot more free time and decided to dust off this poor little abandoned story.

Thank you so much for all the reviews even it was years in between updates! I really did appreciate it and all the reviews helped to keep this story in my mind. There are two more chapters to this story and they will be out much faster than this one was.

So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that it met your expectations. My greatest fear when I started writing creatively again is to find out I've totally lost my humor and this story will just end up having lame chapters from now on. So please tell me what you think!

And many many, like times a million, thank yous to my new Beta. The lovely Carmen Delta! When I posted the need for a beta, seriously hours ago I thought it would take days to find one. But she got back to me, I gave her the chapter and literally in lightning speed she had it done. I am still in awe at it.

So done with this monster of an end note and I will see you in Chapter 6!

Scarlet


	6. Item Six

Title: Scavenger Hunt

By: Scarlet

Rated: T

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Warning: I know the majority of this story has been very comedic. But this is the second to last chapter and I have to start tying up some last strings. Very mushy gushy strings. So I suggest having goggles nearby because the mush may be flying by the end. You have been warned. Haha.

And a huge thank you my friend Rye Bread for letting me borrow her computer to fix this up. My Microsoft word expired from my lap top and I couldn't open anything for a while. I'm still waiting for Amazon to deliver my copy but I didn't want make you guys wait any longer. So here it is!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

All around her in the streets, the sun was bright, and shining down warmly on all the happy, laughing people she passed as she walked. And for once in her carefree life, Tsukino Usagi was the dark spot in the otherwise picturesque scene. The little odangos on top of her head seemed to droop a little because the girl herself was just not feeling like her typical, bouncy self.

This ache in her heart and the sense of incompleteness was what she always feared when it came to falling in love. She had tried desperately to avoid all the pitfalls of love, so how did she suddenly find herself at the very bottom looking up? And she really did want to blame Mamoru for making her feel this way. Because that would have been easier then admitting that it was she who wanted the space.

'But when I asked for space I thought that meant like a space of 10 feet!' she thought to herself stubbornly. She had asked for it, but had still expected the occasional glimpse of Mamoru. Just to say hello. Or even just a smile as they passed each other. Instead she got nothing. She hadn't seen Mamoru for an entire week.

Even in the past when all they used to do was argue, the day had something missing if they hadn't run into each other. And now with everything between them, his absence didn't make her feel better as she thought it would.

"And isn't that just what he wanted!" she yelled aloud to herself shaking her fist in the air. She caught the attention of some people on the streets and as they watched her continue to mumble and stomp her feet, they crossed to the other side of the street to give the odd blonde a clear way.

Wouldn't Mamoru just be so pleased with himself to know that every time Usagi even saw a _glimpse_ of a green jacket, her heart would start speeding up. Or that she was constantly searching the crowd for his tall frame and dark crop of hair.

She was a sad case indeed, she told herself as she stepped in through the doors of the arcade. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the occupants of the room - not looking for anyone in particular of course.

Her heart sped up for a moment as a tall shadow fell over her, she quickly turned around she was looking at smiling green eyes instead of the dark blue ones she expected. "Hi Usagi-chan!" Motoki said with his usual chipper mood.

"Oh..Hi Motoki-kun" Usagi said sadly as she walked over to the bar to wait for the rest of the girls to come in. She was there a little earlier then she was supposed to. .. For no reason in particular, she told herself.

Motoki, meanwhile, walked into the employee's changing room to get his apron to start his shift for the day. He smiled knowingly at the sad figure sitting on the bar stool. Usually he would have been insulted when a cute girl looked at him with such disappointment, but he figured Usagi had a good reason. And wouldn't his best friend want to know Usagi's current mood?

He was still wondering how he could use the information to bribe Mamoru into letting him drive his car around for a few days as he approached Usagi with a chocolate milkshake already made. Placing it in front of her, Motoki smiled as her eyes lit up just a little bit. "It looked like you could use one."

Usagi said a quiet "Thank you" as she pulled the glass closer to her. Her head suddenly turned though, as the arcade doors slid open. She was disappointed once again when it was a young teenager wearing a dark green hoodie.

"He won't be coming in today."

Looking innocently at Motoki, Usagi asked, "Who are you talking about?" Motoki only gave her a pointed look that said he wasn't fooled in the least. She gave up pretending and just gave into the urge to question Motoki. "Why not? He hasn't been in here all week!"

"He said he's giving you space. Mamoru doesn't want you to feel awkward if you see him so he's been avoiding the places you guys usually run into each other."

Usagi pouted as she listened to Motoki. It was more depressing to know that Mamoru was only avoiding her because it was what she requested. She had wanted space so she'd have time to think about how she really felt, without Mamoru fogging her brain. "I didn't think space meant I would never see him," she said.

"Well you know what to do then. And for my sake, I really hope you do it soon. It's only been a week, but I'm already pretty sick of watching Mamoru mope around his apartment. 'Why doesn't she call me Motoki?'" he said using a girly, winey voice to imitate his friend.

She giggled at Motoki's imitation. Maybe Motoki was right. If she missed Mamoru this much only after a few days, then she might not need to think so hard about her feelings after all.

* * *

Usagi found that deciding to call Mamoru was much easier to do than actually picking up the phone and _doing_ it. She was currently sitting in her room looking at her poor phone as if it was evil incarnate. How could something with no face look like it was smirking at her? she asked herself.

She had several false starts where she'd dialed the first few numbers, but lost her nerve and slammed the phone down. Then when she was finally able to get the full number punched in she was shocked to hear him answer the phone on the first ring and promptly hung up again.

"What's wrong with me!" she whined out loud. However much Mamoru's presence made her heart ache, his absence just made it worse. She had decided whatever her feelings were for him, she wanted to figure them out with him around.

And the first step to that was to pick up the phone and call him. Which is why she was still looking at her phone with hatred. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver and pressed the re-dial button. She held her breath as she listened to each ring. After the third ring she was starting to lose hope. Maybe Mamoru was sick of waiting, and decided to go out and find himself another girlfriend…

Her thoughts were interrupted as a breathless "Hello?" came over the line. Usagi however, froze up once again. She had just realized that she just thought of herself as a 'girlfriend' when Mamoru answered his phone. She was still in shock as he repeated his greeting.

"Hello? Usako is that you?"

Hearing his sweet name for her Usagi came out of her daze "Hi" she replied shyly.

"If you're asking me what I'm wearing to bed you actually caught me right out of the shower so…" Mamoru said trailing off as he stood in his apartment still dripping wet, not taking the time to even towel off when he heard the phone ringing.

Usagi closed her eyes in embarrassment. Of course she would call at the worst possible time. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I'll let you –"

Before she could finish her sentence, Mamoru interrupted with a loud "No! Really it's okay. I was joking. I'm dressed and sitting here watching television," he said, even as a puddle was forming on his carpet and he was starting to suspect he hadn't washed out his shampoo as completely as he thought he had before he jumped out of the shower when he realized his phone was ringing.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Absolutely sure. I'm very glad you called."

Usagi smiled as she heard the warmth in his voice. "I'm glad I called now too. Actually I have something to admit…" she said deciding to just go with her gut.

"Really?" Mamoru asked, almost breathlessly. He couldn't believe he was going to get Usagi's love confession while he was only wearing a towel and shampoo was running into his eyes! He held his breath and waited for it.

"I'm…" she trailed off trying to gather her courage. "I'm still not sure about my feelings"

Mamoru's head drooped in disappointment. It felt so close.

"But what I am sure of is that I missed you this week. Much more then I had anticipated. I know that's not what you wanted to hear…" Usagi finished off rather lamely.

Usagi was wrong, actually. With that last statement, he was no longer disappointed. He felt a warm glow in his heart at her admission. It might not have been a declaration of love, but it was a step in the right direction. "Your voice is what I wanted to hear. And I missed you too. Are you free tomorrow?"

The question was completely unexpected. It made her smile to see that he was as eager to see her and she was to see him. "I happen to be free," she replied.

Wiping off the dripping shampoo from his forehead, Mamoru smiled to himself and said. "Fantastic. I have someone who is dying to meet you."

* * *

Usagi stood nervously in the hallway in the swanky apartments that Mamoru lived in. She was face to face with the imposing looking dark-wood door that held the same number as the address she held in her hand, after Mamoru having given it to her yesterday . He had told her to meet him at his place in order to introduce her to this mystery person. He absolutely refused to reveal who it was and insisted it had to be a surprise.

She had a sinking suspicion that it was going to be his mother. He had already met her parents so in Mamoru's crazy mind it was probably logical to have her meet his!

'I'm not ready for this!' she thought to herself in panic. Meeting parents meant serious relationship! And serious relationship meant marriage! She could barely admit to herself that she lov—liked! She corrected herself suddenly. She could barely admit that she liked Mamoru and here she was about to meet his mother!

A mother who adored her perfect son and would more definitely judge every hair out of place, and every wrinkle in her dress! A mother who most definitely hate-

Her thoughts were cut off as the door suddenly opened. Her scared eyes made contact with wide brown eyes staring up at her in amazement.

"Woah. Mamo-chan didn't lie! He said you're a princess and you are!" the little girl exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. "Mamo-chan she's here!" and with that she ran back into the apartment.

"I think I have the wrong apartment," she said in confusion as she watched the girl retreat. Before she could even step into the room, the little girl was back dragging Mamoru by the hand and still squealing in excitement. "I told you she was here!"

Smiling at Usagi's confusion, Mamoru lifted up the little girl in his arms. "Hi Usako. I see you've meet your surprise. Usako this is Kyoko-chan, she is a very rare fairy."

Usagi finally took a good look at the little girl in Mamoru's arms who was beaming at her in glee.

She was a small girl about the age of 5, with big brown eyes and black hair tied up in two pig tails. Her outfit though was what made her rather unique. She was wearing a light pink glittery leotard with a flouncy ballerina-like skirt. And she didn't know how she missed it, but on the girl's back were a pair of gauzy fairy wings.

"Prince Mamo-chan said a princess sent him out on a quest to find a fairy and isn't he lucky that I lived next door?" the girl said with complete belief that Mamoru was a prince and that she, Tsukino Usagi was supposed to be a princess.

Usagi couldn't help but smile at the picture Mamoru made with the "fairy" in his arms. If Mamoru could play along with her, then Usagi wasn't going to be the one to burst the child's bubble. "Prince Mamo-chan was very lucky to have such an adorable fairy so close by."

Kyoko's face turned pink at the compliment. She was so excited! When she had first seen Mamoru, she was sure that he was a real life prince like those in her most cherished fairy tales. And then when he told her he knew a real life princess! A princess! Her eyes looked at Usagi in glee. Kyoko took in Usagi's delicate frame, her big blue eyes and her long shiny golden hair. Mamoru had told her his princess was beautiful and Kyoko had to agree.

The young girl's face suddenly fell though. "Mamo-chan said that you were collecting rare things and that's why you needed a fairy, but my parents said I could only visit and you can't keep me forever. I'm sorry Princess Usagi!"

Usagi laughed at her disappointed face. She smiled kindly at the girl and said "I understand that your parents wouldn't want to lose their most valuable treasure. I guess we'll just have to play as much as we can today before your parents pick you up."

Kyoko beamed back at her and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

For any outsider looking in, they would find a rather peculiar scene in front of them. In a beautiful kitchen sat a little fairy girl on a barstool, kicking her legs back and forth as she discussed her favorite fairy tales with a young woman who was wearing a glittery plastic tiara on her blonde head. And in front of them a tall man wearing a golden crown on his own was scooping chocolate ice cream into three bowls.

"Are you two going to get married soon?" Kyoko asks in the innocence that only childhood could provide. "Because I think I'm ready to be a flower girl," she finished as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Mamoru was impressed that Usagi hadn't choked on the ice cream when she heard the question, but she did seem to be struggling with how to answer. He decided to take mercy on her. "Well we're working on dating first. You'll be the first we'll call though if we ever need a flower girl."

Pleased with the answer, Kyoko watched as Mamoru looked at Usagi with a weird expression. She had never quite seen that look on his face before, and Usagi in turn blushed. Her young heart sighed at the romance in front of her. She might be young, but she definitely wasn't blind. "Mamo-chan, can you give Usa-chan a princess kiss?" she asked.

Mamoru looked at the girl with amusement. Kyoko may have had the face of an innocent angel, but like every child there was a little devil in her. "I would love to comply with your request but I'm going to need the princesses' permission," he said, knowing Kyoko's power of persuasion.

Kyoko turned her wide eyes to a spluttering Usagi and gave her the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal: the Puppy Dog Face. "Please Usa-chan? My most favorite part in all the fairy tales is when the prince kisses the princess and she wakes up! Or he turns back into a handsome prince! It's the very best part and I so wish I could see it in real life," she said, widening her eyes further in plea.

Usagi looked at Mamoru's gloating face. He had known she could not refuse when confronted with such an adorable face. Thinking she could get away with it, Usagi got up from her seat and gave a little peck on Mamoru's cheek. "There you go," she said, but looking at Kyoko she knew she was not having it.

"Boo! That's not a princess kiss!" Kyoko said, pouting her little bow lips.

"The girl knows what she wants." Mamoru said with a smile. "One princess kiss coming right up." And with that Mamoru lowered his head towards Usagi's. He pressed his lips softly against hers and gave her the proper kiss that Kyoko demanded.

Kyoko was in heaven. It was like watching her favorite story being played out right in front of her. Mamoru kept the kiss short and sweet knowing he had an audience but as he lifted his head away from Usagi, he was pleased to see her eyes were warm with happiness, no sign of distress he feared she would feel about being conned by a little girl into giving him another kiss.

Kyoko was about to demand "Again!" when the doorbell rang. "Oh no!" she said in disappointment.

Mamoru laughed at her fallen face. "That must be your mother. Come on Kyoko-chan, time to go home." He lifted the girl in his arms and easily carried her towards the door as Usagi followed behind them.

"Mamo-chan, do you think there's a prince out there for me too?" she asked him earnestly

"I'm positive there is, Kyoko-chan," he said as he opened the door for Kyoko's mother.

The older woman smiled at the nice young man who occasionally babysat for her when she had to go out and run some errands. "Thank you again, Mamoru-kun. I hope she wasn't too much trouble," she said as she took her daughter from him.

"No problem at all, Mogomi-san." Mamoru replied taking the tiara from Usagi and the crown from his own head and handed it back to Kyoko's mother. "Thank you for letting us borrow these , Kyoko-chan."

As mother and daughter started to walk away, Kyoko turned to Usagi and yelled "Please make sure you come and visit me again, Princess Usa-chan!" waving her hand excitedly before turning back to her mother to tell her what a great day she had.

Mamoru smiled as he closed the door and turned back to Usagi, who was standing with her arms crossed.

"That was low even for you, Mamo-chan. You know I wouldn't have been able to say no to her," she said, using the nickname Kyoko had preferred to call him.

"Actually when I saw 'a fairy' on your list, I immediately thought of her. I knew no one could deny her adorableness. I figured it would soften you up. Did it work?" he said stepping closer to her.

"I hate to admit it, but it really did" Usagi said, feeling more comfortable opening up to him.

"And now that we are all alone, what do you want to do?" he asked in his most seductive voice.

Playing along, Usagi moved even closer. She looked up at Mamoru with her wide blue eyes and said, "I want…" she paused for effect "…a tour of your apartment!" she declared jumping back from him suddenly. She wanted to giggle at Mamoru's disappointed face.

"You want a tour?" he asked not admitting defeat yet. "Then a tour you shall have. First we start at the bedroom!" he said taking her hand in his and walking towards the back of the apartment.

Seeing Usagi's shocked expression, he gave her a mischievous smile. "I promise, nothing perverted," he said as she visibly relaxed. "Unless you ask nicely," he added

* * *

Usagi had already seen the kitchen and living room. They were both immaculately clean and absolutely boring in design. His bedroom was very much the same. It was a large space with a full sized bed in the center, flanked by two bedside tables. The dark blue sheets on the bed were fitted so tightly to the mattress that Usagi was tempted to bounce a quarter on it to see if that was really possible.

"You make your bed every morning?" she said disbelievingly.

"Of course I do. Why do you make it sound like such a bad thing?"

Usagi shrugged "I like to keep mine all messy. I feel like it makes the bed look more inviting."

Mamoru tried to think pure thoughts as he was sure Usagi had not meant to make it sound as alluring as she did. Suddenly Usagi's eyes zoned in on the table below his large mirror. He usually kept his watch and wallet there at the end of the day but her attention was on neither of those things. Instead in her hands she held a small bottle of very feminine face moisturizer. "And what is this?" she asked in glee.

Trying to hide his blush, he took the bottle from her and tossed it behind him, not caring what it hit. "That was nothing," he said in denial. She gave him a look that told him that she was not going to let it go. With a sigh Mamoru said, "You don't get this handsome without some help. Look at these pores?"

She was laughing as Mamoru leaned in to show her his very impressive lack of pores. Her eyes focused on something beyond his head though. In the stark cold room, there was one item that showed a window into who Mamoru was, not just the generic furniture he choose to decorate his apartment in. She stepped passed him and looked at the picture frame placed on top of a dresser. "Is this you, Mamo-chan?"

The picture was of a brilliantly happy family. A handsome man who looked like what Mamoru would expect to look like in the future, stood behind a beautiful woman with wavy black hair and eyes the same as the laughing baby she held in her arms. Looking at the picture Mamoru responded quietly with a "Yes."

"Well you were one adorable baby. And your mother is beautiful! Actually, I was afraid that the person you wanted to introduce to me was going to be your mom. I was panicking the entire time getting here," she said. Usagi noticed the sad look in Mamoru's eyes and started to worry. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

He looked back at her anxious expression and tried to shake the mood from his mind. "No. It wasn't you Usako. Actually I'm surprised Motoki hadn't told you sooner but… my parents died in a car accident when I was young. I was in the car with them and I ended up losing my memory in the accident."

Usagi gasped in horror at this information. Her heart ached for the happy family in the photograph. And how cruel it was for Mamoru to not even have the memory of his family to keep. Her eyes welled up tears.

"Please don't cry," Mamoru begged in a panic, as all men tend to do when a girl starts to tear up.

"Okay" Usagi said between little sniffles. She tried to stop the tears, but the harder she tried the more tears came! Eventually she just gave up and let them flow. She couldn't help it. She stepped towards Mamoru and enveloped him in a hug.

Mamoru smiled sadly at the blonde head in his arms. Her body shook with little sniffles. "Don't cry, Usako. To be honest I was really bitter and angry for a long time. But things are different now. I miss them, but it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Lifting her watery eyes to his, she asked. "What changed?"

This time his smile was for amusement. He thought the answer was obvious. Instead of responding, Mamoru wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Oh…" was Usagi's only reply as she realized that he had meant her.

"I don't have any solid memories of my parents, but there is one thing I can remember. When I close my eyes and I think of them real hard I feel this warmth radiate from my heart. And it makes me feel complete again. That's how I always knew that even though I don't even know the sound of their voices, I know that they loved me and that I loved them."

Hearing that from Mamoru, Usagi's tears began to stop. He continued: "When I close my eyes and think of you. I feel that same warmth."

Usagi's arms tightened around his waist. "I don't mean to hurt you when I can't say 'I love you,'" she admitted quietly. "I hate it when people say it just to say it. I always promised myself when I said those three words I would be 100% sure. That I would say it to only one person."

Mamoru stayed silent listening to her, knowing her opening up like this was difficult.

"I never even thought I would find someone to say it to, and then you just came crashing in. I'm still trying to find my balance. I can't say it back to you…yet. But I know I don't want to be far from you while I try to figure it out."

Two characteristics that would be used to describe Mamoru were patient and confident. If Usagi wanted time, Mamoru knew they had the rest of their lives' worth of time. And he was confident enough to feel that it definitely wouldn't take that long.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked

Usagi nodded. After a few minutes she was starting to get worried because Mamoru had been completely silent. "Mamo-chan?" she asked, trying to get out of the embrace, but he held firm.

"Give me one more minute. I'm trying to fight the urge to start dancing around the room."

Picturing him doing a victory dance around the room made Usagi giggle. "Please don't"

"Well it's either that or we can go in the living room and make-out on the couch," he said jokingly.

Usagi gave him a mischievous look, took his hands and started walking out of the bedroom.

Mamoru's eyes went wide in shock. He had to take a minute to restart his heart as it had stopped for a few seconds. Now that it was up and running again, Mamoru pulled Usagi back in, hugging her from the back.

"I think I'm going to really enjoy you being my girlfriend, Usako."

* * *

A few shorts notes:

-I never make my bed unless I'm making company because it makes it so tempting to me. As if my bed is telling me one short nap won't hurt. And I usually respond with a "You've got the right idea bed." Haha.

- And hopefully a few of you recognized the little fairy Kyoko. I borrowed her from my current most favorite manga Skip Beat. For those who read it you know it's pretty much the character in a 5 year old's body. I love her! And I love Ren! I am dying to write Skip Beat fanfiction but the only plots I come out with is just Ren and Kyoko making out in different locations. Haha. And for those who don't read it! What are you waiting for it's awesome!

-And lastly! Oh my goodness! Only one chapter left! I haven't decided yet how long it'll be. Theres a lot of things I want to get done. Not even to mention the last item. Dum dum DUM! Can anybody guess what it is? It's the first I had on the list but it's the trickiest.

-Again a bazillion thanks to Miss. Delta who is my super great beta. And without her I would be taking a lot longer with these chapters.

Ah! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back soon with the end of this silly story!


	7. Item Seven: The Last Item

Title: Scavenger Hunt

By: Scarlet

Rated: T

Moonbunnie56

Standard Disclaimers Apply

The LAST Item! Ah! I'm finally clicking complete on this fanfic! A million years later! Ah!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Last Item

* * *

In a darkened living, room five girls sat around a television set that was showing an emotionally touching scene of a movie. Every eye was glued to the action as the handsome young man confessed his love to the beautiful heroine. There were collective sighs as the two protagonists finally realized their feelings for each other and came together in a beautiful kiss, complete with moonlight in the background and the soft sounds of violins and harps drifting through the air. As the screen faded to black and the credits started to roll there were a few wet eyes among the girls.

"That was so good," Minako said, still the clutching the pillow to her chest as Motoko got up to turn on the lights.

"I have to agree," Motoko said as she started to tidy up her living room. They usually had movie night at her place since it meant she would probably be making yummy snacks for the occasion. "I don't usually go for all that gushy stuff but I have to admit I enjoyed it."

"It was a well written movie. And the actors did have good chemistry," Ami added as she got up to help Motoko gather the dishes and cups scattered around the living room.

"And it definitely didn't hurt that the guy was way hot too right?" Rei said nudging Ami, teasing the other girl.

The girls giggled at Ami's flushed faced and her agreement.

"I told you guys you would enjoy it. The last scene was my absolute favorite though." Minako released another sigh filled with longing and said. "I can't wait to find a guy to love me like that…" she trailed off as she started to imagine her own romantic ending.

Usagi's face grimaced at Minako's starry eyed expression. She opened her mouth to add her own comments to the conversations when she suddenly found her mouth covered my Minako's hand.

"Do not even say what I know you are going to say, Usagi-chan," Minako said quite firmly

Pushing her friend's hand away "How do you know what I'm going to say?" she asked.

Minako gave her a pointed look. "I know whatever you are going to say is going to burst my little bubble of joy. Let me enjoy my bubble for once!" she exclaimed.

Usagi shrugged and let Minako return to her fantasies. Which is exactly what they were, Usagi thought to herself. She did enjoy those types of movies but once the light turned on it was time to get back to reality.

Rei's voice cut off her cynical thoughts as she heard her say, "And you really shouldn't be the one to say anything on how unrealistic the movie was, Usagi."

Motoko gave a chuckle and agreed with a, "Seriously."

"What are you guys talking about?" Usagi asked quizzically looking at the girls.

"There really is just empty space between those odangos," Rei said with a laugh, patting the space between the two buns.

"Usagi, think about it. Poor Mina-chan over there has to dream about it but you've found your soul-mate."

Usagi's eyes widened at the last two words. "My soul mate?" she gave a very unladylike snort and said "Don't be ridiculous. Soul-mates aren't real. It's just something made up in the movies. It's not realistic. Right Ami? Tell them it's just not scientifically possible." Turning to the girl knowing her logical mind would definitely back her up.

"Well…" Ami started taking a moment to think about the question. "Scientifically speaking, seemingly impossible things happen all the time. There are many things in science we can't explain, they just are. So I don't believe it would be that farfetched to think that somehow two people are truly meant to be together."

The blonde looked at her friend in shock. Usagi thought for sure if anyone was going to be on her side it would be Ami. She had always loved the idea of soul mates but was sure they didn't exist in real life.

Minako looked at her friend's thoughtful expression with glee. She had to fight the urge to rub her hands together and cackle. Her movie choice was very strategic. She could tell that Usagi was ready to confess; she just needed a little push.

All Minako wanted was to have her friend realize her own feelings and it had nothing to do with the bet on when Usagi would finally crack and tell Mamoru those three little words. And it especially had nothing to do with the over two-hundred dollars in the pool for whoever guessed correctly….

"And think about poor, Mamoru-kun. Pining away, waiting for you to confess your feelings," Minako said. One more push in the right direction! she thought to herself.

Makoto knew exactly what the blonde was doing and she wasn't going to make it that easy for her. "Usagi, I'm sure Mamoru would prefer it if you waited until you were absolutely, whole heartedly sure before you say the words. No matter how long you take. Say maybe you'll be ready in a week…"

"Or a month!" Rei added

Usagi looked around at her friends feeling more conflicted than ever. Was she hurting Mamoru by not saying the words he wanted to hear? But she still wasn't comfortable saying them…

Taking pity on her friend, Ami laid a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, don't listen to what everyone else thinks. You'll know when the time is right," she said with her usual tone of wisdom.

Usagi smiled at Ami's comforting words and nodded in response. She wasn't going to let anyone push her into saying the words.

* * *

After they cleaned up Motoko's living room, each girl went their separate way, leaving Usagi to walk home by herself. Her mind still swirling as she thought about what Ami said and her relationship with Mamoru.

They had been dating for a month now and things were going surprisingly well. At first Usagi was unsure about the whole thing. They were complete opposites, how was a relationship to survive that sort of foundation? He was compulsively neat while she was definitely not. He was a straight A student and she, once again, was not.

She continued to think about their differences as she walked into her home and up to her room. All the differences she was listing in her head always seemed to have her somehow lacking when compared to him. It didn't sound like they were soul mates. She was sure that if there was a girl meant to be with Mamoru, she would be someone far better than her.

Her sad thoughts were cut off as the phone by her bedside started to ring. Usagi picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked her voice reflecting her last thoughts.

"Usako? You sound upset. Anything the matter? " Mamoru's concerned voice said through the line.

"Oh no reason really…" she said unconvincingly. She knew he was calling to make sure that she got home safe from the movie night. She added considerate to her list of his good qualities.

"Are you sure? Did Ami make you guys watch one of those depressing World War II movies again?" Mamoru teased.

Usagi groaned at the memory. Ami's movie picks were usually too sad or too boring for Usagi's tastes. At least the girls went against Ami and voted that documentaries were not to be considered for their movie nights. "No! She isn't allowed to pick those types of movies any more" she informed him.

"Is it because it's been several hours since you've seen my handsome face and you're slowly pining away?" he asked

She groaned again. He was a little too close for comfort. "Maybe I'm so sad because I know the next time I see you, you're going to make me study for an exam that's a week away! A week! That's seven whole days!"

Mamoru couldn't help the laughing out loud. She really did sound terribly upset! "Sorry Usako, but the earlier you start studying, the more prepared you'll be for your exam," he said logically

Usagi thought that Mamoru was lucky he was so handsome; he made studying a lot less tedious. "But I hate studying. Wouldn't you much rather watch a movie and cuddle with your adorable girlfriend? And try to convince her to make-out with you?"

"Usako, don't lie. You know for a fact I don't ever have to convince you."

Usagi gave a very unladylike snort in reply. "Still doesn't change that I hate you for making me study on what's supposed to be a beautiful Saturday afternoon."

Glad she didn't try to deny it Mamoru said. "We'll only study for a few hours and then we can enjoy the rest of the day. I promise."

Usagi knew it wasn't going to be as bad as she made it sound and her grades have been improving since she started dating him. "I still can't believe my father is perfectly fine with me going to your apartment where we would be completely alone. Are you sure you haven't been slipping him some drug to like you?"

"Why won't you accept that my good looks and charm not only worked on you, but your father as well?"

The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes at his arrogance. "You do not know my father. Something is going on. I just can't put my finger on it. He likes you way too much. It's a little creepy," she said as she thought about how completely okay her dad seemed to be with her relationship with Mamoru.

"Maybe your dad just thinks I'm an awesome boyfriend and trusts me to not take advantage of you," he said, totally convinced that her father really did like him.

Usagi, on the other hand wasn't. "No. That's not it." She said still thinking about the possible answers. "I'm only concerned for your safety, you know…"

Confused, Mamoru asked "As flattered as I am that you are thinking about me, how is that connected?"

"I'm just afraid that one day my dad is going to snap out of this weird daze he's in and pull a shot gun on you."

A little bead of sweat started to form on Mamoru's forehead. "You mean shotgun in a metaphoric sense, right?" his voice hopeful.

"Nope. He actually owns one. He has a few guns actually…. " she said simply.

Mamoru had to suddenly gulp at the lump that formed in his throat. "Let's not talk about your father's gun collection. I just wanted to let you know that you can come over any time. I have to go into work for a few hours so I might not be there, just let yourself in." he said trying to shake the image of her father polishing a gun from his mind.

"Okay" she said looking at the set of keys on her desk. Mamoru had given them to her when they first started dating, Usagi had thought it was too big a step to take but Mamoru insisted. He said he liked the idea that sometimes when he would come home she would be there to greet him. "Just to clarify, I don't hate you. Even if you make me study all the time."

Mamoru smiled into the phone. "I don't hate you either. Goodnight Usako."

"Goodnight Mamo-chan," she said quietly as she heard him hang up the other line.

As soon as she put down her receiver, the phone started to ring again. Thinking it was Mamoru again Usagi picked it up quickly. "Did you forget something Mamo-chan?"

"Sorry for calling you so late Usa-chan."

Usagi was surprised to hear Motoki instead. "Hi Motoki-kun. Don't worry about it," she assured him.

"I'm glad you're still up. Can you come into the arcade tomorrow?" he asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Confused at the usually chipper arcade worker's odd tone she said, "Of course. I'll stop by sometime in the afternoon before I head over to Mamo-chan's. Are you sure can't tell me what's wrong on the phone?"

"I'm sure. I think this is something you need to hear in person." And with that Motoki promptly hung up.

Now worry mixed in with confusion. Motoki sure was acting odd….

* * *

Usagi was still thinking about what Motoki could possibly have to tell her as she neared the arcade. He sounded pretty nervous. Was it some deep dark secret that Mamoru was keeping from her? Like webbed feet? Usagi was giggling to herself as she suddenly ran into Minkao who was coming out of the arcade doors.

"Usagi! Just the person I was looking for!" Minako said. "So…how was your night last night?" she asked.

"Good I guess. I was at movie night with you guys last night." Usagi said in confusion.

"No I mean after you got home. Anything interesting happen? Any… love confessions perhaps?" she asked hopefully with a tone of desperation.

Looking at her friend's slightly crazy eyes Usagi, was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Nope. No love confessions. What is going on Mina-chan?"

Minako's head dropped in disappointment.

"Umm..Mina-chan. Is everything okay?" Usagi asked

Minako looked up and shook her head sadly. "Yeah….everything is fine," she said unconvincingly. "I have to go, Usagi-chan. I'll see you later."

Usagi continued to look on as Minako made her way down the block. She could have sworn she heard "Good-bye new handbag…." coming from her as she got further away. She was still scratching her head in confusion as she stepped into the arcade.

Before she knew what was happening, she was suddenly jerked forward by a crazy person in a white apron. That said crazy person was a haggard looking Motoki who rudely pushed her into janitor's closet, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

"What is going on with everybody today?" Usagi asked quite annoyed.

"Do you want to know why your father is so accepting of Mamoru or not?" he said in a hushed tone.

Usagi's eyes widened. "I want to know!" she said leaning into him eager to find out the secret.

Motoki took a minute to find the right words that wouldn't shock her too bad. He cleared his throat and figured it was just best to lay it all out. "Your father thinks Mamoru's gay and is my boyfriend, not yours."

Breaking the news to her, Motoki could see that he had shocked her silent.

Shocked wasn't exactly the term she would use to describe what she was feeling. She was actually trying desperately not to laugh out loud at Motoki's too serious expression. A fight that she was losing as she let a giggle out. And then another. Until finally giving up and just let the laughter go.

"How can you find this funny?" he asked, certainly not feeling the amusement she felt.

"Actually, it is pretty funny. And my dad's use of quotation marks when he would ask about you and Mamoru makes perfect sense now…." She thought back on her father's odd behavior. "Anyway how did you find this out?"

"My mother sat me down yesterday to ask me if there was anything I needed to tell her."

Usagi couldn't help letting out another giggle.

Ignoring her, Motoki went on. "When I told her there was nothing, she hugged me and said she would love me no matter what lifestyle I chose."

"Well aren't you glad you have such an understanding mother?" she asked

"That doesn't make me feel better. You have to fix this…" Motoki insisted

"Fix it? What's there to fix? You get a closer relationship with your mother and my father doesn't murder my boyfriend. It's really a win-win situation," Usagi said thinking about it.

"If you don't tell your father the truth, I will." he said

Usagi rolled her eyes at the threat. "Please. We both know my father is totally the type to shoot the messenger. You would be putting yourself in danger as well."

Motoki groaned. She made a valid argument. "I am begging you, Usagi. Please tell your dad the truth. I have a reputation with the ladies to uphold."

"Fine. Okay. I'll handle it. Just give me some time to think of a way to break the news to my dad that keeps Mamoru alive," she said with a sigh.

Already feeling relived, Motoki pulled Usagi in for a hug. "Thank you. The girls that used to flirt with me have now been giving me these sad disappointed looks…"

"You're welcome. But let me just point out that we're in a closet and you're going to have step out of it eventually. You let me know how the girls look at you then, okay?" She stepped out of his embrace and patted him on his shoulder. "You brought this situation on yourself. Please be prepared for jokes when you come out." And with that, Usagi left the closet leaving the silent Motoki still inside.

She was still giggling to herself wondering how long Motoki was going to stay in there. She hoped not too long since she was planning on having a milkshake before she headed over to Mamoru's.

Usagi was contemplating ways to break the news to her father that also kept all of Mamoru's bones intact. She didn't even have to figure out how her father came to such a conclusion. Her mother was definitely diabolical enough. She was mentally shaking her head at her mother's antics when she was disturbed from her thoughts from a tap on her should.

"Hi Usagi-chan! I thought that was you!"

Usagi was surprised to see Mamoru's classmate that she had met during the street festival. "Oh. Hello Midori-chan."

The older girl smiled. She gestured to the seat next to Usagi and Usagi nodded giving her consent to join her. Usagi's light mood was brought down a few notches at seeing Midori. The first time she had seen her Usagi had immediately thought, "This is the girl. This is the girl who Mamoru deserves."

Midori, with her dark hair cut into a sophisticated bob. No one could make up a childish nickname about her hair style. Midori, with her kind shy smile who probably didn't have klutz attacks and embarrass herself on a daily basis. Midori who went to the same school as Mamoru which meant she had to be smart and didn't have to be forced to study. She probably didn't even need to study!

Suddenly, Usagi didn't feel like going over to Mamoru's anymore.

Oblivious to the dark cloud forming over the blonde's head, Midori took the seat next to her. "I'm so glad you remembered me!"

"Of course I would remember." Usagi hoped the smile on her face didn't seem too forced.

"Are you waiting for Mamoru-kun?" she asked

Usagi shook her head. "I'm supposed to meet up with him later …"

Midori smiled at Usagi, mistaking her quietness for shyness. "You guys make a perfect couple."

Usagi couldn't help but cringe at the compliment. She shook her head again. "We're complete opposites."

But Midori insisted. "No really. Since Mamoru-kun has started dating you, he has definitely changed. He was always polite but also a bit cold and distanced in some way. Which is what got him so much attention from the girls at school. But now he just smiles more and is much friendlier. That really didn't decrease his fans actually." She said with a laugh

'Oh great,' Usagi thought. 'A whole school filled with girls just like Midori who were in love with Mamoru.'

Midori looked at her watch, frowning a little bit. "Seiji-kun is late. I hope everything is okay." At Usagi's questioning eyes, she clarified. "My boyfriend. We're supposed to meet here for ice cream."

Usagi was surprised to hear she had a boyfriend. She wondered what kind of person he was…

"Midori-chan. I don't mean to be rude but…do you love your boyfriend?"

Midori was slightly taken aback by the sudden question but Usagi's blue eyes were looking at her so earnestly that she was compelled to answer her honestly. "Very much."

"But how do you know?"

The older girl thought about it for a moment. "You just sort of… do. It's not anything thing specific really…All I know is that I love Seiji-kun and he loves me. That's enough."

"But how do you know it'll last forever?" Usagi asked still trying to figure out this whole love business. She had been sure it hadn't existed but now she was starting to believe…

"Well…No one can say if it'll last forever. Fate might help bring two people together but after that it's up to each other to keep it going. I can't always worry about the future; it'll come eventually filled with all sorts of surprises, I'm sure. I want to enjoy loving him and him loving me today. I might be hit a bus tomorrow. I wouldn't want to have wasted today."

Usagi nodded in understanding. She didn't want to waste today either. Usagi was about to say good-bye to Midori when the arcade doors opened and a man started walking towards them. Usagi took a step back at the intimidating figure getting closer. He was tall and lean with short cropped hair, bleached blonde. He had clearly been in a fight. His school uniform jacket was opened to a white shirt that seemed to some blood smudged on it. He stopped directly in front of Midori and bowed his head. "Sorry I'm late."

Midori didn't seem too surprised at his appearance, just worried as she patted him down looking for any injuries. "Seiji-kun! What happened?"

"That idiot Miyahara again," he replied simply as Midori looked down at his hands which had a few scratches on them that were bleeding.

Midori turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan this is my Seiji-kun," she introduced. Seiji turned to her as if noticing Usagi for the first time and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Sorry we can't stay but I have to get him home."

Seiji started to protest. "But I promised you ice cream"

But Midori shook her head. "Not in the state you're in! We'll get ice cream after we get you cleaned up," she declared as she took her boyfriend's hand and started towards the door.

Usagi could hear Seiji complaining as he was dragged off by his petite girlfriend. She understood now what Midori meant. Those two just seemed to click and they seemed even more opposite then Mamoru and herself.

* * *

As Usagi opened the door to Mamoru's apartment, she looked around for any signs of her boyfriend. Only hearing silence, she assumed he was still at work. She toed off her shoes by the front door and slipped her feet in a pair of blue fluffy slippers. They were far too large for her feet but that's what made them so comfortable, Usagi argued with Mamoru. They were in fact his favorite pair of slippers and they were constantly stealing them from each other.

Usagi made her way into the kitchen to put two pints of chocolate ice cream in the freezer. She had finished Mamoru's supplies last time she was over, much to his dismay. She had pointed out if he had stocked strawberry then she wouldn't have been forced to eat his chocolate. Smiling at the memory, she was surprised to see there was already a new pint of chocolate in his freezer sitting beside a pint of strawberry ice cream. Usagi's smile only grew. Well they should be good on ice cream for a couple days at least.

She thought about what she could do to occupy herself while waiting for Mamoru to arrive. The idea of starting her homework briefly passed through her mind. She gave a mental chuckle at the idea even as she started to settle on the couch for a little nap. Homework was always so much more appealing with Mamoru, her last thought was before she drifted off to sleep.

A short time later, Usagi slowly awoke to the sound of the television. She blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to clear her head. Taking in her surroundings, she remembered that she was on Mamoru's couch. Peeking her head over the couch she confirmed that Mamoru was indeed home, and sitting on a stool. He was in the process of eating a bowel of chocolate ice cream.

Seeing her Mamoru smiled and put the spoon down. "Do you just instinctively know when someone near you is eating?"

Usagi sat up and stretched her arms out. She gave a shrug. "What can I say? It's a gift."

As she started to make her way to Mamoru, he pulled the bowl closer in a protective gesture. "Oh no. I'm not sharing."

Usagi kept quiet as she stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his frame. She pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades, taking a moment to enjoy his warmth. "Mamo-chan…"

"Nice try. But you are still going to have to get your own," he said, unmoved.

Unfazed, Usagi wiggled herself between Mamoru and the counter. He looked down at her with amused eyes. "Usako, darling. Get your own ice cream," he said sternly.

Still saying nothing, Usagi pulled Mamoru's head towards hers and planted her lips against his. Mamoru was only expecting a short sweet kiss but was pleasantly surprised as Usagi stepped closer, her arms going around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He was more than happy to comply.

When the kiss finally ended Mamoru continued to hold her close. "So did you want chocolate or strawberry?"

Usagi giggled in response. For once she wasn't in the mood for ice cream. Instead she pressed her face into Mamoru's neck and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Mamoru's arms stiffened around her. "This isn't your perverse way of breaking up with me is it?"

"No," was the simple response he received. Still confused, Mamoru wracked his brain for a reason why Usagi was acting so strangely. "You aren't about to murder me, are you?"

This time Usagi laughed. "You're right. How did you figure out my plan? I wanted one last make out session before I disposed of your body."

Mamoru sighed in resignation. "Well that I could understand. But if you could leave my face alone. I want the news to say: Killed by crazed girlfriend but was still really handsome."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You have an ego the size of the moon."

"I know." He was unfazed. "But that's why you love me."

As the last three words left his mouth Mamoru realized his mistake too late. He felt the playful mood evaporate. Trying to shake it off, Mamoru extracted himself from her embrace and walked to the fridge reaching into the freezer. "So… strawberry or chocolate?" he asked trying to ignore the pang he felt in his chest at Usagi's upset expression.

But she wasn't upset for the reasons he thought. Usagi walked over to him and closed the fridge. Standing face to face, she gathered her courage.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it. Even though I suspect it's been true for a while." At Mamoru's perplexed expression, Usagi figured she would just have to say it. Taking his hand in hers, Usagi looked up at his face.

"Mamo-chan. I love you."

Usagi wasn't sure what she expected but Mamoru was now just staring at her intensely. "Say it again," he said quietly.

Licking her lips nervously, Usagi complied. "I love you." She barely finished saying the words before Mamoru suddenly took her face between his hands and pressed his lips against her in a kiss that made her toes curl. Usagi felt herself being lifted up as Mamoru's arms moved down to wrap around her waist, lifting her against him. When Mamoru finally released her, Usagi was breathless. "Am I allowed to say it now?" he asked

Her mind was still fuzzy so all Usagi could manage was a nod.

"I love you, Usako"

Instead of the dread she usually felt, Usagi only felt awe. "How could you love me? When you can have any woman you want?"

Feigning surprise Mamoru said, "Wait. I can have any woman I want?"

Usagi's expression was not amused. Mamoru pecked her nose and said. "Well that's good to know because I want you." He placed another kiss on her lips. "And now we shall be one of those disgusting couples that refer to each other as 'babe' and always wear matching outfits. You're going to have to get an olive green dress."

Usagi scrunched her face in distaste. "I'm going to burn that jacket one of these days."

"Well then I think this relationship is moving too fast," he said placing her down.

"Too late. Now that I've said it there is no taking it back."

"I agree. No taking it back." He liked the sound of that. "Why the sudden revelation?" he asked as he rubbed a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Usagi looked thoughtful for a minute when she finally said. "I was constantly worrying about how different we are. How long you would love me. How long I would love you. And I just realized it didn't really matter. I love you and everything else will be answered eventually. I didn't want to waste any more time."

Mamoru nodded in agreement because he already knew he would never let her go. Maybe by their 10th anniversary she would start to accept it too. "Do you know what this means?" he asked

Not catching on, Usagi said "What does it mean?"

"The list is complete," he said simply

"What list?" she asked still confused.

To answer her, Mamoru went to his desk and started rummaging through a drawer until he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Why do you still have that?" she asked, surprised to see the familiar object.

"Like I would ever leave a to-do list incomplete." He unfolded the piece of paper. His yes scanned the list until he reached the last impossible item: **Make Usagi Tsukino fall in love with Mamoru Chiba.**

Mamoru felt quite triumphant as he crossed out the final item. "I think I'm going to frame this."

"Please don't," Usagi pleaded as Mamoru held up the list that started it all.

"Nope. It's going to be framed," he said "And when we have dinner parties it'll be a nice conversation piece." Mamoru started to clear some space on the wall.

"You're an idiot." Usagi stated matter of factly.

Turning back to look at her, he smiled. "Yes, but an idiot you're in love with," he added before going back to his task.

Shaking her head at his antics. "Speaking of idiots... Who won the bet?"

Looking perfectly innocent, Mamoru asked. "What bet?"

She did not even justify that with a response. Usagi just continued to look at him expectantly.

Accepting that he was caught, Mamoru walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'd like to think that I won the bet. I got you." He gave her a little peck on her forehead.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Did you win?"

With a sigh, Mamoru admitted, "Well if we're talking technically…I lost weeks ago. I really underestimated your stubbornness," he said affectionately.

"Or you overestimated your charm."

"Well that definitely doesn't sound right…"

Usagi smacked his shoulder playfully. "Who won? Not Mina-chan. She looked like a kicked puppy yesterday."

Mamoru laughed clearly picturing it. "Let's see. Minako's last day was yesterday. So I think this week was…Oh! Of course it's her."

Growing frustrated. "Mamo-chan. I'm going to strangle you."

Smiling knowingly at her adorable pouting face, Mamoru gave her cheeks a little pinch. "You are so patient. Who else would it be? Ami won."

Usagi was surprised - but at the same, not surprised at all. "That evil genius."

"Yeah she is a little scary." He sat down on the couch, pulling her along with him.

Snuggling into his shoulder, Usagi gave the side of his neck a soft peck before saying. "I love you."

Mamoru responded by pulling her face closer to his for a kiss. But before their lips could connect Usagi murmured, "My dad thinks you're gay."

Instead of the shocked reaction she was expecting Mamoru continued to pull her closer and kissed her on the lips. "I know" he said before going in for another.

Now that surprised Usagi. She jerked away from him. "What do you mean you know?"

"Come back here. More kisses." He reached for her but Usagi evaded his embrace.

"How exactly do you know when Motoki just told me today?"

"Well, your mother said to trust her."

"And you're okay with this?" she asked skeptically.

"You are sitting here in my living room and I'm free of any internal bleeding. I'm pretty okay with it," he said.

"Do you think in the future we may need to tell him?"

"I guess by the time we have our third child we can think about breaking it to him," he said, thinking about it.

"And until then you'll just continue to pretend to be dating Motoki?"

Completely ignoring her question, he said, "So you admit we're going to have three kids."

"Are you always going to be this irritating?" she asked, exasperated.

"Pretty much. But I'll also be this handsome, smart and humble."

Shaking her head, she said, "I hate that I'm finding you more adorable then annoying right now."

Mamoru could practically feel himself radiating happiness. "So we need to figure out a way to break the news to your dad while at the same time keeping me alive, right?" He intertwined their fingers together.

"Yes, and while I hate to use the word... But that's something that's seriously going to be _impossible_," she said

He looked into her eyes with an amused expression. "I love you"

Feeling the blood rush to her face, Usagi responded. "I love you too."

Mamoru's smile only widened. "So you're telling me there's a super-secret item on your list?"

"I'm saying that we need to buy you a bullet proof vest."

He laughed at her serious expression. "Why are you not more worried?" she asked

"Because you love me. The word 'impossible' doesn't really seem that bad now that I've accomplished that. I'll think of something," he said, looking at her earnestly.

Usagi looked at him with renewed awe. This whole time she thought she was the only one who felt insecure, but for all his confidence she saw the uncertainty underneath. She crawled onto his lap so she could hold him closer. "Then I trust you'll figure out a clever way…" she said.

Mamoru embraced her as he planted soft kisses on her lips. "But we'll get that vest just to be safe." He said before giving her a proper kiss. She smiled against his lips and nodded in agreement.

It seemed studying would be delayed for a little while longer.

* * *

**- The End -**

* * *

Seriously. The end. I have no fricking idea how Mamoru is going to pull it off. I'm just not as clever as him.

Comments! Lots of Them!

First off. Thank you sooo much to Emma who Betaed this for me. I hate grammar so much. And this would have been a wreck and half without her.

I want to Thank everyone who has been a Beta for this fic. My friend Sarah, Christina, Alicia Blade, and of course Emma the one who brought it home.

Secondly. Does anyone recognize Midori and Seiji? This story started because of them. They are from this little known Manga and Anime called "Midori No Hibi". Very short but sweet and adorable. ( A little perverted but it's Japanese. Haha) I kept seeing the main pairing and thinking now these two are opposites. If they can make it Mamoru and Usagi definitely can. And so this story!

Yeah. Sailor Moon has always been my main fandom with Usagi and Mamoru being my #1 pairing of all time. And the one I'm most comfortable writing so I came up with this story and just added Midori and Seiji because they inspired it.

So random I know.

And it took me long enough! I think I started this in high school and now… I'm a nurse. I finished nursing school first before I finished this. Blows my mind. Haha. I'm terrible!

Now I want to write more! O_O Now that my brain isn't wrapped up in finishing this story it has been dreaming up MORE stories! If I decide to write more stories, I will definitely plan it better. Because I just started writing this story not thinking about where it was going to go at all. Terrible.

And last but not least Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It really did mean a lot. I sometimes would read the reviews to stew in my own guilt until I wrote more. I hope you enjoyed. I really enjoyed finally finishing it!


End file.
